


[Vietnamese translation] De Nile

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Denial, Enhanced Senses, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Tự Dối Lòng*Matt rất ghét lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy.Denial (tự dối lòng) không chỉ là một dòng sông ở Ai Cập.





	[Vietnamese translation] De Nile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Nile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991546) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> *Tựa đề của fic là một phép chơi chữ: De Nile là một con sông ở Ai Cập, phát âm tựa với chữ “denial” trong tiếng anh - có nghĩa là tự dối lòng. Và đây, nếu mọi người chưa nhận ra được, chính là chủ đề của fic.
> 
> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

Matt rất ghét lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy, ngày mà họ gặp nhau.

 

Nhịp tim của Foggy rất khỏe mạnh và sống động, thế nên nó ập ngay vào giác quan của Matt, ầm ĩ và rõ ràng. Nó không phải là một nhịp tim xấu, chỉ là...

 

Nó đang đập quá nhanh.

 

"Ch-chào bạn. Bạn chắc là bạn cùng phòng của tôi nhỉ. Uh, rất vui được gặp bạn." Foggy lắp bắp một tí với lời nói của mình, và Matt nghe thấy tiếng hụt hơi thật nhẹ trong nhịp thở của cậu ấy trước khi cậu ấy mở miệng, một tiếng hít vào đầy run rẩy như thể cậu ấy đang thu dồn dũng khí.

 

Matt đã nghe hết những thứ này trước đây. Thật ra, anh đã nghe nó nhiều hơn một lần chỉ trong ngày hôm nay. Đã nhiều năm rồi Matt  không nhìn thấy bản thân, nhưng có vẻ là anh lớn lên khỏi dáng người rụt rè cùng nụ cười ngớ ngẩn khi bé. Người khác thường có xu hướng nuốt nước miếng rất nhiều khi ở gần anh, đổ mồ hôi một chút, và lời nói hấp tấp vấp phải nhau. Nhịp tim của họ thì đập nhanh như thỏ chạy.

 

Foggy Nelson có vẻ cũng không phải là ngoại lệ.

 

Và Matt có cảm giác muốn bỏ chạy, bởi vì có một đứa ở cùng phòng bị cảm nắng với anh không có vẻ như là một ý hay. Matt chắc là Foggy sẽ không xâm hại anh hay gì, anh có thể nhận ra điều đó ngay khi anh nghe thấy Foggy lên tiếng—ấm áp và có chút hồi hộp và tốt bụng—nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là mọi chuyện sẽ không trở nên kì quặc. Foggy có thể bị trúng loại cảm nắng thích đeo bám, cái loại mà liên tục muốn anh chú ý đến họ và ghen tị khi anh nói chuyện với người khác. Cậu ấy có thể bị trúng loại cảm nắng vụng về thường hay lắp bắp khi ở quanh Matt và vấp phải mọi thứ (như Matt) khi cậu ấy căng thẳng. Cậu ấy có thể bị trúng loại cảm nắng đầy dục vọng, dễ dàng hứng tình, và cậu ấy sẽ ngủ chung phòng và có những giấc mơ khó nói về Matt và Matt sẽ phải  _ nghe _ chúng.

 

Đây là một ý tồi, thật đấy, nhưng Foggy  _ thật _ là có giọng ấm áp và tốt bụng, và Matt nghĩ anh có thể gắng thử trong một thời gian. Nếu mọi chuyện trở nên quá kì quặc, anh có thể rút ngay ra ngoài và nói thứ gì đó mơ hồ về việc ở một mình thì dễ hơn bởi vì... chuyện bị mù. 'Chuyện bị mù' thường khiến người ta mất cảnh giác, khiến họ trở nên thiếu thoải mái và ngừng những câu hỏi lại.

 

"Đúng rồi, là tôi đây. Rất vui được gặp bạn." Matt mắc phải sai lầm chết người khi anh mỉm cười đầy thành khẩn, và anh nghe thấy nhịp tim của Foggy lỡ mất một nhịp rồi bắt lại nhịp và đập nhanh  _ hơn nữa. _ Matt hơi lo ngại rằng Foggy sẽ lên cơn đau tim, và như thế thì buổi gặp mặt đầu tiên sẽ tan tành mất.

 

Và Matt không muốn nghe thấy nhịp đập ấy, không muốn biết. Nếu anh không nghe thấy nhịp tim của Foggy, anh có lẽ sẽ không đoán được rằng Foggy mến anh—Foggy có lắp bắp một tí, nhưng đó có thể chỉ là do cậu ấy đang căng thẳng về việc gặp mặt bạn cùng phòng của mình và tạo ấn tượng tốt. Ngoài việc căng thẳng ra, cậu ấy nghe rất thân thiện. Matt sẽ nghe được điều đó, và anh sẽ có thể cười và chào hỏi và không phải lo về những tình cảm phiền phức.

 

Nhưng anh lại nghe thấy nhịp tim đập của Foggy, và anh không thể giả vờ như mình không nghe gì.

 

* * *

 

Matt hết sức mừng rỡ vì anh đã cho Foggy một cơ hội làm bạn cùng phòng với mình. Matt rất mến cậu ấy.

 

Foggy rất ngọt ngào và thông minh và cậu ấy là một người bạn tốt. Cậu ấy không quan tâm chuyện Matt bị mù, không ngần ngại và cẩn thận xung quanh anh. Cậu ấy dẫn Matt đi mọi nơi mà Matt nhờ cậu ấy, và cậu ấy kể những câu chuyện hài hước về diện mạo của mọi người, nhưng ngoại trừ việc đó thì cậu ấy không đối xử gì với cậu khác với những người khác. Foggy tặng Matt những cuốn sách viết bằng chữ Braille vào sinh nhật của anh, những cuốn tiểu thuyết và tập thơ mà Matt yêu thích, những cuốn mà anh đã mơ hồ nhắc đến một hai lần và Foggy  _ vẫn nhớ. _ Foggy là người bạn tốt nhất mà Matt từng có được.

 

Foggy vẫn có tình cảm với anh. Nhiều lắm.

 

Nhịp tim của cậu ấy đập lên điên cuồng khi Matt bước vào phòng của họ, đẫm mồ hôi và nhịp thở hổn hển từ phòng tập thể dục. Nó đập mạnh khi Matt nắm lấy tay cậu ấy để Foggy dẫn anh đi. Nó lỡ mất một nhịp khi Matt quên mang theo áo khi đi tắm và phải trở lại vào phòng để lấy.

 

Matt nghĩ nó thật sự đã dừng lại khi Matt trở về từ lớp học và anh nghe thấy tiếng cót két của khung giường khi Foggy ngồi dậy, và Foggy có mùi như sex nhưng chỉ như cậu ấy, không ai khác nữa, và nó đông đặc trong không khí và Matt _nghe_ _thấy_ Foggy gọi tên anh, Matt đã tưởng cậu ấy chỉ chào mừng Matt về thay vì ôi, trời ơi.

 

Matt lầm bầm gì đó từ hành lang về việc phải đi đâu đó để lấy gì đó và chuồn ngay khỏi đó. Foggy hết sức xấu hổ khi Matt cuối cùng cũng trở về phòng, nhưng Matt từ chối thậm chí cả việc nhận biết sự việc đã xảy ra. Foggy tin anh (bởi vì Foggy luôn tin anh, kể cả khi Matt đang nói dối). Cậu ấy nghĩ Matt đã không bắt gặp mình, không suýt nữa đã bước vào, không nghe thấy Foggy rên rĩ gọi tên anh đầy tuyệt vọng. Matt chưa từng nói khác. Foggy tin rằng cậu ấy đã thoát được lần đó, nhưng sau đó thì cậu ấy cẩn thận hơn. Matt chừa từng bắt gặp cậu ấy lần nữa. Anh hết lòng cảm kích sự thận trọng của Foggy.

 

Và Matt thử hết mọi thứ sau ngày hôm đó. Anh thử hết _mọi_ _thứ_ anh có thể nghĩ tới để làm cho tình cảm của Foggy đối với anh nhạt màu đi. Anh nhai với miệng mình mở to, và anh để quần áo bẩn của mình bên phần phòng của Foggy, và anh ngân nga thật to khi anh biết Foggy đang cố học bài. Foggy trìu mến bảo anh đóng miệng lại trước khi thức ăn kịp trốn thoát. Foggy nhặt hết quần áo bẩn của Matt lên và giấu chúng đi cho đến khi Matt chịu xin lỗi. Foggy ngân nga cùng Matt và không có vẻ bị xao lãng khỏi việc học của mình một chút nào—thật ra, cậu ấy nói rằng nó giúp cậu ấy suy nghĩ.

 

Xuyên suốt những chuyện đó, Foggy hành động tràn đầy thương mến. Thật là nản lòng mà.

 

Matt vui lắm khi Foggy gặp được Marci. Foggy nghe thật mê mẩn và có phần sợ hãi khi cậu ấy kể cho Matt nghe về nhỏ.

 

"Tao không biết nữa, mày ơi. Nhỏ cứ như là mèo rừng vậy, và tao là một con thỏ ngon mắt mà nhỏ đã quyết định sẽ đùa giỡn với. Chỉ là... quào." Cậu ấy hỏi Matt liệu cậu ấy có nên gặp lại nhỏ không, và Matt cố giữ lại sự phấn khích khi cậu bảo là có, tất nhiên, Foggy nên cho nhỏ một cơ hội và xem xem chuyện đi được đến đâu.

 

Anh cực kì hối hận sự cổ vũ của mình khi anh _gặp_ _mặt_ Marci. Foggy đã không đùa khi cậu ấy nhắc đến sự đáng sợ của nhỏ. Marci di chuyển gần như hoàn toàn im lặng kể cả với thính giác của Matt, như một con mèo đang rình mồi. Nhỏ ngân nga lời nói của mình với dường như mọi thứ mà nhỏ nói với Foggy, và Matt nghe thấy tiếng những ngón tay được mài dũa hoàn hảo khi nhỏ luồn ngón tay mình vào tóc của Foggy lần nữa và lần nữa. Marci có xu hướng đáng ghét thường hay xuất hiện chỉ khi Foggy đang cười rộn ràng sau một câu chuyện đùa Matt vừa kể, rồi kéo Foggy đi với những hứa hẹn nói nhỏ vào tai.

 

Matt nghe thấy hết những hứa hẹn mà nhỏ thủ thỉ vào tai Foggy, và anh không thích chúng một chút nào. Chúng luôn là những điều đầy dục tính về cơ thể của Foggy và cách cậu ấy có thể sử dụng nó. Nhỏ chưa từng nói với Foggy là nhỏ tự hào biết bao nhiêu khi cậu ấy thắng buổi tranh luận gần đây nhất với luận lý vô cùng tài tình. Nhỏ chưa từng nhắc đến khiếu hài hước khô khan của Foggy, hay cách cậu ấy luôn có chiêu trò để làm sống động không khí lên và làm cho mọi người phải suy nghĩ.

 

Nhỏ chưa từng thì thầm về đôi tay ấm áp của Foggy, hay tiếng cười đáng yêu của cậu ấy, hay dầu gội quả mâm xôi với mùi hương thật ngọt của cậu ấy.

 

Anh tự hỏi liệu Marci có thể nhận ra được là Matt không thích nhỏ. Về phần của mình, Matt nhận ra khá nhanh rằng Marci cũng không thích anh.

 

"Thôi mà, Murdock mấy tiếng nữa mới về," Marci thì thầm, và Matt nghe thấy tiếng vải kéo dài trên làn da. Marci, đánh giá từ tiếng lục xục của chất vải lụa—là áo, Matt mơ hồ đoán. Đang cởi áo của mình ra.

 

Matt đúng ra phải trở về  _ ngay bây giờ _ . Lớp của anh đã bị huỷ, và Marci biết chuyện đó bởi vì lớp của nhỏ cũng bị huỷ. Foggy thì  _ không _ biết chuyện đó, nghĩ rằng Matt sẽ mất tâm trong ít nhất hai giờ tới. Marci biết, và nhỏ vẫn làm như thế này. Nhỏ muốn cậu bắt được họ à? Matt tự hỏi trông một chốc, đầy giận dữ, liệu nhỏ muốn khiến cho Foggy thấy xấu hổ. Rồi cậu nghe thấy tiếng thở dài bé xíu mà nhỏ thốt ra, và anh biết rằng nhỏ rất muốn ở đây. Phần đó không phải là dối trá. Nhỏ có lẽ muốn Matt bắt gặp họ, nhưng nếu như vậy thì nó bởi vì nhỏ muốn  _ Matt _ là người phải xấu hổ, không phải Foggy.

 

Marci rất thông mình, nên nhỏ chắc chắn để ý thấy cách Foggy cư xử khi ở gần Matt. Nhỏ chắc phải biết rằng nó sẽ không đi được đến đâu, rằng Matt không đáp trả tình cảm ấy, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là nhỏ không ghen tị. Marci là người keo kiệt, như thể Foggy là món đồ chơi yêu thích của nhỏ và nhỏ không muốn chia sẻ với ai. Kể cả khi Matt không hứng thú với Foggy theo kiểu đó, họ vẫn dành rất nhiều thời gian cùng nhau và Marci  _ không _ thích như thế.

 

Thế nên, đây chính là nhỏ đánh dấu quyền sở hữu của mình. Matt  _ ghét _ điều đó. Foggy  _ không _ phải là một món đồ chơi, và dù cho là phải thì cậu ấy cũng không  _ thuộc về Marci. _

 

"Không được đâu em ơi," Foggy đang nói, và hơi thở của cậu ấy nghe có phần loạn nhịp. "Nhỡ đâu Matt—"

 

"Em không nghĩ anh nên nghĩ về nó ngay lúc này đâu, Gấu Foggy," Marci điệu đà nói, và Matt nghe thấy một tiếng chụt đầy ướt át từ một nụ hôn dài dẳng. "Thôi mà, giờ chỉ có mình em với anh thôi. Anh muốn em mà, phải chứ?" Chắc là nhỏ đang nháy nháy hàng lông mì của mình, Matt thầm nghĩ với một chút kinh tởm. Cố gắng hơi quá rồi đấy, nghe thôi cũng biết.

 

"Tất nhiên là muốn rồi," Foggy trả lời, và cậu ấy nghe thật tha thiết và nồng nàn. "Từng giây từng phút luôn, anh chỉ không biết là nếu—úi!" cậu ấy thét lên, và Matt nghe thấy tiếng quần áo lục xục, gay gắt hơn—quần của Foggy, và âm thanh đó rất nhanh chóng, cứ như Marci đang xé chúng ra khỏi người cậu ấy.

 

"Thôi mà, gấu yêu," Marci thì thầm. "Nhanh và mạnh, được chứ? Sẽ không sao đâu."

 

Foggy thét lên khi nhỏ làm gì đó.

 

"Ờ, thì, anh đoán nhanh một chút thì—ôi, wow. Được rồi. Chỉ—" Cậu ấy thốt lên một tiếng động nhỏ và Matt nghe thấy khung giường kêu cót két. Chuyển động, rồi một tiếng rên, kéo dài và hấp hối.

 

Của Foggy.

 

Matt quay lưng và bỏ chạy. Anh đã không nên ở lại lâu đến như vậy—anh biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Anh không biết mình đã nghĩ gì, chỉ đứng đó và _lắng_ _nghe_ tiếng Foggy rên rĩ và thở gấp và—

 

Anh ở trong thư viện và học bài suốt ba giờ liền, cho chắc ăn, rồi anh từ từ lần đường trở về kí túc xá. Căn phòng lại có mùi như sex, như cái lần Matt đã bắt gặp Foggy nghĩ về anh và... và. Nó có mùi như sex, nhưng lần này không chỉ có Foggy. Nước hoa, mùi vị thảo mai trong khoan mũi của Matt. Anh lắc đầu thật mạnh trước khi mở cửa, thở ra gay gắt để cố và làm mùi hương ấy bớt phần nồng nặc.

 

"Này. Hôm nay về trễ vậy. Tao đang lo đó."

 

Foggy nghe mệt nhừ nhưng hài lòng, chuyển người một chút khi Matt bước vào phòng. Cậu ấy vẫn còn nằm trên giường, Matt nghe thấy tiếng to, thật to, quá to, của khung giường lại kêu cót két, giống như... khi nãy. Tim của Foggy vẫn đập khá nhanh. Nhưng nó không phải vì Matt—nó là âm thanh của một người vừa hoạt động thể chất rất dữ dội gần đây và vẫn đang hồi phục.

 

Matt đã đi suốt _ba tiếng_ cơ mà. 'Nhanh và mạnh' của Marci là đây à? Trừ khi ba tiếng _chính_ _là_ nhanh. Matt tự hỏi trong một chốc kì lạ sinh lực của Foggy tốt đến đâu. Rồi anh đẩy ý nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu mình, hốt hoảng. Không quan trọng sinh lực của Foggy tốt đến đâu. Matt _không_ muốn biết, ngoại trừ để tìm ra xem anh phải tránh mặt bao lâu trong tương lai.

 

"Mày nghe vui thế." Matt không thể kiềm mình chỉ ra, và Foggy thở dài đầy sung sướng.

 

"Tao vui hết sẩy, mày ạ," cậu ấy đồng ý. "Và cũng rất, rất mệt nữa. Tao nghĩ tao sẽ đi ngủ đây, được chứ?"

 

"Ừ," Matt nói. "Tao nghĩ tao sẽ đi tắm, rồi tao sẽ vào ngủ chung với mày."

 

Nhịp tim của Foggy, gần như đã trở về với nhịp bình thường, lại bắt nhịp lên. Matt nghĩ ngợi trong một lúc. À, 'vào ngủ chung với mày'. Phải rồi. Anh thường cố tránh những câu mang ý nghĩa mời gọi như thế với Foggy, không muốn làm chuyện xấu hơn, nhưng câu này chỉ tự nhiên mà bay ra. Dù sao thì, Matt cũng có chút xao lãng. Mùi nước hoa và không khí nặng trịch, ẩm ướt đang làm cho đầu óc của anh mù mịt.

 

"Ờ, ừ," Foggy đồng ý, lại chuyển người với một tiếng cót két từ khung giường, và mấy cái giường này cần tu sửa tốt hơn, đúng chứ? Vậy là Foggy có sinh lực  _ rất _ tốt, Matt hững hờ thầm nghĩ, bởi vì anh biết âm thanh đó và nó không phải là do cậu ấy bị trật cổ. "Được thôi. Ngủ ngon nha."

 

"Ngủ ngon," Matt nhỏ nhẹ đồng ý, và anh bỏ đi. Anh tắm lâu hơn thường lệ gấp ba lần, bởi vì anh không thể loại bỏ mùi nước hoa thảo mai ấy của Marci ra khỏi mũi anh.

 

Anh nghĩ về việc phòng mình cũng sẽ có mùi như thế, có lẽ hàng ngày trời, và anh cảm thấy phát ốm.

 

* * *

 

Matt rất ghét lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi Foggy đang mơ.

 

Một vài ngày sau Sự Cố Marci, Matt tỉnh dậy lúc nửa đêm bởi một tiếng rên thật nhẹ. Matt tỉnh giấc và cảnh giác chỉ trong một giây, bởi vì tiếng rên là của Foggy và nhỡ đâu Foggy đang gặp nguy hiểm và—

 

À. Dục hứng. Lại thêm một tiếng rên và một nốt nhịp tim đập lạc nhịp.

 

Foggy đang ngủ say, Matt có thể nhận ra từ cách cậu ấy không cố giấu đi những âm thanh bản thân đang tạo ra. Chắc là giấc mơ dữ dội lắm, đánh giá từ những âm thanh này. Đây không phải là một sự kiện gì mới. Trước đây Foggy cũng từng có những giấc mơ tương tự như thế này. Matt chỉ bắt gặp Foggy một lần khi cậu ấy còn tỉnh giấc, nhưng những giấc mơ thì thường xuyên hơn.

 

Và đây không phải là lỗi của Foggy, Matt nhắc nhở mình mỗi lần anh thức giấc vì những tiếng hụt hơi và rên rĩ và những tiếng gọi tên Matt đầy tha thiết. Foggy không thể điều khiển giấc mơ của mình được, và cậu ấy lại quá tốt khi cậu ấy tỉnh giấc, chưa từng áp đặt, chưa từng thôi thúc, luôn luôn thân thiện và tốt bụng. Không phải là lỗi của Foggy vì cậu ấy có tình cảm với Matt.

 

Nhưng Foggy sẽ rất xấu hổ, nếu cậu ấy biết được. Cậu ấy sẽ rất xấu hổ vào buổi sáng, nếu cậu ấy thức giấc và tìm thấy nệm mình nhớp nháp cùng với kí ức về giấc mộng đêm qua. Có lẽ Matt nên đánh thức cậu ấy ngay, trước khi quá muộn. Anh thậm chí còn không phải kể cho Foggy về cách mà Foggy lên tiếng, rằng Matt  _ biết. _ Anh có thể chỉ đánh thức Foggy dậy, và cho phép nhịp tim của Foggy trở lại bình thường, và Foggy sẽ lại thì thầm một lời chúc ngủ ngon trong cái giọng còn mê ngủ nhỏ bé ấy, và cậu ấy sẽ siết lấy tay của Matt khi cậu ấy cảm ơn anh, và mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi.

 

"Ma—ah!" Foggy thở mạnh. Nó đây rồi. Matt khép mắt lại trong chốc lát và rùng mình. Anh không chắc rằng tại sao anh lại rùng mình, bởi vì anh không giận dữ hay kinh tởm. Đây không có gì sai trái, nó bình thường thôi—chỉ là bất tiện. Đây không phải là lỗi của Foggy, Matt nhắc lại với bản thân. Không phải là lỗi của Foggy rằng cậu ấy mơ về—"Ma-Marci!"

 

À.

 

Matt nghiến chặt răng, lăn người qua, và trở về với giấc ngủ.

 

* * *

 

Foggy và Marci chia tay một tháng sau đó. Matt sợ rằng Foggy sẽ khóc lóc và Matt sẽ phải cố nghĩ ra thứ gì đó thật sâu sắc và khôn khéo để nói trong khi những gì anh muốn làm là gửi những lời cảm ơn lên cho Chúa vì món quà này. Nhưng Foggy không khóc lóc. Thật ra, cậu ấy trông hết sức bình thản về chuyện này.

 

"Marci là một đứa con gái rất tuyệt vời," Foggy tha thiết bảo với Matt. "Nhỏ tuyệt lắm, nhưng ở bên ngoài phòng ngủ? Tụi tao không có điểm chung nào hết. Tao không muốn kiểu quan hệ như thế. Tao muốn kiểu như, mày biết đó, tình yêu đích thực."

 

Matt xem xét câu nói này. Foggy không muốn hẹn hò với ai đó chỉ trên nền tảng vẻ ngoài bắt mắt của họ. Cậu ấy muốn 'tình yêu đích thực’. Đây thật ra là một tin vô cùng tốt, bởi vì Foggy có rất nhiều tình cảm dành cho Matt và cậu ấy thích anh nhiều lắm, nhưng không đời nào Matt lại là 'tình yêu đích thực' mà Foggy đang tìm kiếm. Nếu đó là thứ Foggy đang chờ đợi, vậy thì cậu ấy sẽ không bao giờ thổ lộ với Matt. Matt sẽ không bao giờ phải từ chối cậu ấy.

 

"Tao mừng đó," Matt thành thật nói với cậu ấy. "Mày xứng đáng điều đó." Foggy thở dài, và nhịp tim của cậu ấy mạnh mẽ và vững chắc.

 

"Cảm ơn mày nha, Matt. Tao sẽ bắt chéo ngón tay hi vọng."

 

Foggy sẽ tìm thấy 'tình yêu đích thực' của mình, Matt chắc chắn với bản thân là vậy. Foggy sẽ tìm thấy người đó, và mọi thứ sẽ thật tốt đẹp.

 

Foggy sẽ không hỏi, và Matt sẽ không phải nói không. Sẽ không sao hết.

 

* * *

 

Matt rất ghét lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi cậu ấy ở gần Karen.

 

Nhỏ không phải là người đầu tiên mà Foggy cảm nắng với, ngoài Matt ra. Thật ra, Foggy đã hẹn hò với nhiều người trong suốt thời gian ở trường luật, và cả thời gian của họ ở Landman và Zack. Matt cảm thấy chút lo sợ, bởi vì anh đã gặp đa số bạn trai và bạn gái của Foggy và không đời nào Foggy thật sự nghĩ bất cứ ai trong mấy người này có thể là 'tình yêu đích thực' của cậu ấy đâu, đúng chứ?

 

Họ cũng được, Matt cho là thế. Họ đều thường rất tốt bụng, và họ đều có vẻ thích Foggy rất nhiều. Không có gì  _ sai _ với họ cả, họ chỉ không  _ đúng _ cho Foggy thôi.

 

Không có ai trong số họ làm Foggy cười nhiều đủ hết, Matt thầm nghĩ. Không có ai trong số họ biết về những thứ nhỏ nhoi làm cho Foggy khó chịu và những đặc tính của cậu ấy, loại thức ăn vặt mà cậu ấy thích, hay rằng Foggy đã thắng được ri-bông xanh ở trường tiểu học trong một dự án về định vị bằng tiếng vang. Ừ, thì, có thể là họ biết, Foggy thích nói chuyện và chia sẻ, nhưng họ không biết những điều này  _ đủ _ . Foggy cần ai đó hiểu được cậu ấy, ai đó yêu thương cậu ấy, điểm tốt và điểm xấu tính cả. Foggy cần ai đó biết cách đối xử thật tốt với cậu ấy, biết đặt cậu ấy lên hàng đầu và chăm lo cho cậu ấy. Foggy đã chăm lo cho mọi người khác rồi—cậu ấy cần được nuông chiều, được có những món quà và tình yêu đổ lên người cậu ấy thật tự do và thường xuyên.

 

Foggy cần ai đó thật hoàn hảo, Matt nghĩ ngợi. Cậu ấy cần ai đó hoàn hảo, bởi vì  _ Foggy _ rất hoàn hảo, và cậu ấy cần ai đó xứng tầm với mình.

 

Foggy có vẻ nghĩ rằng Karen Page chính là con người hoàn hảo này. Matt nghe thấy con tim của cậu ấy bắt nhịp lên khi cậu ấy gặp nhỏ, rồi khi nhỏ đến làm việc cho họ. Foggy vấp lấy lời nói của mình và cả chân mình nữa khi ở quanh Karen, và cậu ấy quá rõ ràng đang thầm thương trộm nhớ, nó chỉ thiếu chút là đau đớn.

 

Nó  _ có _ đau đớn, khi Matt nghe thấy nhịp tim của Karen. Nhịp tim của Karen chậm rãi và đều đặn quanh Foggy, nhưng quanh Matt? Nó nhanh như nhịp tim của Foggy trước đây vậy.

 

Matt tự hỏi đôi lúc bộ cả thế giới này có mù còn hơn cả anh hay sao. Làm sao mà người khác nhìn anh và Foggy, đứng cạnh nhau, và chọn  _ Matt _ chứ? Thật là vô lý. Đúng, Matt biết anh có vẻ ngoài cuốn hút, nhưng Foggy là... Foggy. Cậu ấy hoàn mĩ mặc cho những điểm xấu của cậu ấy. Matt không thể hiểu nỗi làm sao mà một người có thể gặp được Foggy và  _ không _ lập tức nhận ra điều này, rồi liền thương mến Foggy suốt phần còn lại của thời gian.

 

Anh cố thúc đẩy Karen, nhưng mỗi lần anh kéo nhỏ sang một bên và cố nói về hi vọng tình yêu của nhỏ, hơi thở của Karen lại lạc nhịp và nhịp tim của nhỏ đập nhanh hơn và đó  _ không _ phải là nơi Matt muốn đi tới với chủ đề hi vọng tình yêu.  _ Matt _ lẽ ra không phải là hi vọng tình yêu của nhỏ.

 

Foggy không phải là kẻ ngốc. Cậu ấy nhận ra chỉ một lúc sau Matt.

 

"Không sao hết," cậu ấy than thở với Matt qua những ly rượu ở quán Josie. "Tao biết là tao mơ xa quá mà."

 

Matt nhăn mặt.

 

"Khoan, tại sao lại mơ xa?" cậu hỏi, bỡ ngỡ. Foggy cười và nó là một âm thanh nhẹ nhàng và ung dung.

 

"Thật hả? Matt, tụi mình gặp nhỏ cùng một lúc. Là sự thật của đời thôi—nếu mày ở cùng phòng khi tao gặp một người, họ sẽ không bao giờ liếc mắt nhìn lại tao lần thứ hai." Cậu ấy không nghe chua cay gì về chuyện này. Matt đã không nhận ra Foggy cũng để ý thấy xu hướng đó. Nó làm cho Matt cảm thấy thiếu thoải mái và vô cùng tội lỗi. Anh không  _ muốn _ mọi người để ý đến anh. Anh muốn họ để ý đến Foggy cơ.

 

"Không phải đâu," anh cố an ủi, và Foggy lại cười.

 

"Ôi trời, nhìn mặt của mày kìa. Mày trong như mày đang ăn chanh vậy. Một trái chanh dối trá." Matt nhăn mặt, và Foggy thở dài, chạm vào tay của Matt. "Này, không sao đâu mày. Mày tuyệt vời như thế này không phải là lỗi của mày đâu, Matt."

 

Nhưng Foggy thì tuyệt hơn. Sao mà người khác lại không _nhận_ _ra_ điều này chứ?

 

"Nếu mà họ không thèm nhìn mày lần thứ hai, thì họ không xứng đáng được nhìn lại lần thứ hai," Matt thẳng thắn nói với cậu ấy. "Họ rõ ràng không đủ thông minh để chơi với mày."

 

"Ha, đi mà nói với Karen đi nhé," Foggy nói, cười rộ. "Đó có lẽ sẽ là điều cuối cùng mà mày làm." Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Không, Karen tốt lắm, chỉ là—" anh thở dài, nản lòng. "Rõ ràng là do nhỏ không biết chọn người thôi."

 

"Uh, nhỏ thật là biết đó," Foggy thẳng thừng nói với anh, nghe hết sức vui vẻ, không chút ngượng nghịu hay thiếu thoải mái.

 

Và nhịp tim của cậu ấy vẫn bình thường. Nó không còn loạn nhịp quanh Matt nhiều nữa, kể cả khi Foggy nói những thứ như thế này, có chút khen ngợi quá. Thật ra, nó đã không lỡ mất nhịp nào quanh Matt nhiều ngày rồi. Vào lúc đó Matt đã không để ý thấy, nhưng anh bất chợt lại quá để ý đến nó. Anh không thể nhớ ra được lần cuối cùng tim của Foggy lỡ mất một nhịp khi ở gần anh.

 

Foggy đang dần nhạt mờ tình cảm dành cho anh, Matt thầm nghĩ. Cậu ấy sẽ không còn thầm thương trộm nhớ nữa. Miễn là Matt không làm điều gì để khuấy động nó lên lại, nó sẽ mờ nhạt đi nhanh thôi. Đây là chuyện tốt.

 

Rất tốt.

 

"Đây, để tao mua cho mày thêm ly nữa," Matt trìu mến nói với cậu ấy, và đưa tay ra để lấy ly của Foggy. Ngón tay của Foggy đang cuốn quanh thân ly, và tay của Matt chạm nhẹ vào chúng khi anh lấy nó đi. Ly kính rất trơn trượt, tất nhiên là thế, nên Matt phải giữ thật chặt trước khi lấy nó khỏi tay của Foggy—cho phép tay mình nán lại một lúc, ở yên đó bên trên tay của Foggy một lúc lâu, dịu dàng và ấm áp, trước khi rút lại thật chậm và tinh tế. "Mày muốn vậy mà, phải chứ?" Matt thấp giọng thì thầm.

 

Foggy tạo một âm thanh nhỏ bé, bất ngờ và tim của cậu ấy lỡ đi một nhịp như nó đã không làm quá lâu rồi. Matt mỉm cười rạng rỡ nhìn cậu ấy.

 

Vô tình thôi.

 

* * *

 

Matt rất ghét lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi cậu ấy nằm trong bệnh viện.

 

Khoảng cách giữa những nhịp đập kéo dài quá lâu, và âm thanh phát ra thì lại quá nhỏ. Matt dường như không thể nghe thấy nhịp đập qua tiếng rè rè và bíp bíp của máy móc.

 

Foggy nằm bất tỉnh hoàn toàn, có lẽ được cho thuốc giảm đau nhiều đủ để hạ gục cả một con voi. Cậu ấy đã không lay động gì khi Matt lẽn qua những y tá và rút vào phòng. Matt ngồi ở chân giường của Foggy và lắng nghe nhịp thở, không trọn vẹn bởi vì Foggy không trọn vẹn. Cậu ấy bị thương, và nhịp thở của cậu ấy cho thấy điều đó. Matt tự hỏi liệu Foggy đang có một cơn ác mộng. Cậu ấy có lý do chính đáng cho việc đó, Matt chua cay thầm nghĩ.

 

Dù gì thì, cậu ấy là nạn nhân của một vụ đánh bom. Một vụ đánh bom mà mọi người đều chắc chắn Matt chính là thủ phạm.

 

Anh tự hỏi Foggy sẽ nói gì nếu Matt đánh thức cậu ấy, kể cho cậu ấy biết sự thật. Foggy giờ chắc đang hoảng sợ lắm, hoảng sợ và bối rối về tình cảnh hỗn loạn trên đường phố của Hell's Kitchen. Nếu Matt có thể giải thích, Foggy sẽ không còn hoảng sợ nữa. Cậu ấy tin tưởng Matt, Matt biết điều đó, hơn cả bất cứ thứ gì. Nếu Matt nói cho Foggy biết cậu ấy đã an toàn, rằng Matt sẽ giữ cho cậu ấy an toàn...

 

Anh nhớ lời nói của Karen cho anh biết khi anh cuối cùng cũng chịu trả lời cuộc gọi của nhỏ. 'Anh ấy giận lắm đó,' Karen nói với anh. 'Anh ấy ghét cái người này lắm đấy, anh Matt ơi.'

 

Nếu Matt kể cho Foggy biết rằng Matt sẽ giữ cho cậu ấy an toàn và Foggy không  _ tin _ anh, Matt không chắc được anh sẽ làm gì. Foggy có thể sẽ không tin tưởng Matt nữa, nếu cậu ấy biết được sự thật. Cậu ấy cũng sẽ lo lắng về Matt, kể cả khi cậu ấy không còn tin tưởng anh nữa—Foggy là người như thế đấy, có một tấm lòng quá đa cảm. Thế này thì tốt hơn. Matt vẫn có thể giữ cho cậu ấy an toàn, và Foggy sẽ không phải lo lắng.

 

Foggy lầm bầm trong giấc ngủ và Matt nghe thấy tiếng đệm dịch chuyển khi Foggy lăn người qua bên không thương tích của mình. Nhịp tim của cậu ấy vẫn còn quá chậm, nhưng giờ nhịp thở của cậu ấy thì rất an hoà. Nó làm dịu nhẹ nỗi lo của Matt, xui đi nhưng căng thẳng đã không rời khỏi cơ thể anh suốt đêm nay. Đây chính là định nghĩa tiếng ru của Matt, âm thanh quen thuộc, êm ấm và đầy an ủi của Foggy. Đây chính là âm thanh đã ru anh vào giấc ngủ nhiều đêm lúc còn ở trường, âm thanh khiến cho Matt cảm thấy an toàn mỗi khi anh thức giấc bởi một cơn ác mộng.

 

"Mm. Matt ơi." Trong một chốc, Matt tưởng rằng Foggy đã thấy anh. Anh không chắc được mình sẽ nói gì để khiến điều này bớt phần biến thái, ngồi đây trong bóng tối trong khi Foggy đang yên giấc. Matt không nghĩ rằng anh có thể nói rằng anh đã không để ý thấy trời đã tối bởi vì anh bị mù. 'Chuyện bị mù' không có tác dụng tốt lắm đối với Foggy. "Matt ơi," Foggy thở dài thêm lần nữa.

 

Matt nhận ra với một chút dao động rằng Foggy vẫn còn đang ngủ. Cậu ấy đang ngủ và mơ mộng về Matt, và không có một chút dục vọng nào trong giọng nói của cậu ấy. Nhịp tim của cậu ấy vẫn còn chậm. Cậu ấy đang mơ về Matt, nhưng đây không phải là một giấc mơ ướt át. Cậu ấy đang mơ về Matt và nó làm cho cậu ấy ngân nga đầy hạnh phúc và nhúc nhích một chút trên giường như thể cậu ấy đang ôm lấy một thứ gì đó ấm áp và êm ái. Đệm chăn ở đây thì quá thô ráp, Matt thầm đoán chỉ từ âm thanh chúng tạo ra khi Foggy di chuyển. Anh sẽ phải nói cho Claire biết về chuyện đó.

 

Vậy là Foggy đang mơ về Matt, và Matt muốn trèo vào giường ngay cạnh bên cậu ấy và trở thành thứ mà Foggy đang ôm lấy, ấm áp và êm ái. Anh muốn nhắm mắt mình lại và ở đó suốt đêm cho đến khi anh biết Foggy đã khỏe mạnh, rồi Foggy sẽ tỉnh giấc vào buổi sáng và cậu ấy sẽ hạnh phúc. Cậu ấy sẽ hạnh phúc mà, phải không? Cậu ấy thương mến Matt—Matt  _ đúng nghĩa _ là người đàn ông trong mộng của cậu ấy. Và có lẽ cậu ấy sẽ nghiêng người lên một chút, và điểm một nụ hôn vào môi của Matt, ngần ngại và ngọt ngào.

 

Matt chưa từng nghĩ về việc này trước đây. Anh đã luôn quá tập trung vào việc chắc chắn Foggy sẽ  _ không _ hôn anh. Anh đã lo ngại về chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra sau khi Foggy làm thế. Anh đã không nghĩ về cảm giác trong khoảnh khắc ấy, khi Foggy ấn môi mình vào môi anh, cơ thể của Foggy ấm áp và gần gũi. Foggy nghiêng đầu mình chỉ một chút, áp lại gần và đặt một tay lên má của Matt, nhẹ nhàng vuốt một ngón tay trên làn da của anh, thở dài đầy hơi ấm vào miệng của Matt.

 

Foggy thì thầm rằng cậu ấy muốn làm điều này từ lâu lắm rồi, rằng Matt khiến cho cậu ấy cảm thấy thật tuyệt. Rằng cậu ấy muốn khiến cho  _ Matt _ cảm thấy thật tuyệt.

 

Ừ, thì. Matt đã không  _ cố ý _ nghĩ về cảm giác sẽ ra sao nếu Foggy hôn anh, nhưng có vẻ là tiềm thức của anh lại là một chú ong hết sức bận rộn.

 

Và Matt cảm thấy muốn phát bệnh, bởi vì khi tóm lại sự việc thì anh cũng không tốt hơn Marci được chút nào. Mọi thứ mà anh đang nghĩ tới, chúng chỉ là chuyện thể chất. Chúng đầy dục vọng, mọi thứ anh chợt nhận ra là mình  _ muốn. _ Giờ Matt chắc rằng anh sẽ rất thích khi  _ ngủ _ với Foggy, nhưng anh không chắc là mình có thể  _ yêu _ Foggy. Không phải theo cách mà Foggy muốn.

 

Thế thì còn tệ hơn, còn tệ hơn cả trước đây. Foggy muốn Matt, và theo thời gian dài cậu ấy muốn có được tình yêu. Matt muốn Foggy, và hơn chuyện đó thì anh không biết anh muốn cái quái gì. Và anh không thể làm thế với Foggy, dẫn dắt cậu ấy như thế.

 

Anh không thể cho Foggy biết anh muốn cậu ấy đến dường nào , bởi vì Foggy không cần 'muốn', cậu ấy cần 'cần'. Thứ đó và tình yêu. Matt sẽ phải giả vờ là không có gì thay đổi cả, bởi vì không có gì đã thay đổi hết, đúng chứ? Hình như Matt đã cảm thấy như thế này một thời gian dài rồi mà không nhận ra, đánh giá bởi chi tiết của ảo tưởng anh vừa nghĩ tới. Nó chưa từng gây trở ngại cho mối quan hệ của anh với Foggy. Anh có thể chỉ phớt lờ nó thêm một lần nữa, và nó sẽ ổn thôi.

 

Dù gì thì, Matt rất giỏi trong việc phớt lờ những thứ mà anh không muốn nghĩ đến.

 

Nhưng, miễn là Foggy còn đang an giấc... Matt không thể hôn cậu ấy, không phải theo cách mà anh muốn. Như thế sẽ không công bằng, như thế là lợi dụng lúc Foggy không thể lên tiếng từ chối. Như thế là sai trái, và có lẽ chỉ một chút thôi...

 

Matt khom người xuống và điểm một nụ hôn kéo dài, đầy sâu nặng vào trán của Foggy. Làn da ấy thật nóng dưới bờ môi của Matt—có lẽ là một cơn sốt, sao mấy bác sĩ lại không chăm sóc cậu ấy tốt hơn, họ đã  _ lấy _ bằng dược của mình ở đâu ra thế—nhưng mịn màng và êm ái. Foggy dùng kem tẩy tế bào chết, Matt nhớ lại với một nỗi niềm đầy trìu mến. Loại ca-cao bơ. Foggy nói rằng cậu ấy thích có một khuôn mặt sạch sẽ và mịn màng, và không như  _ ai đó  _ mà cậu ấy phải làm việc chung.

 

Sau khi tự mình sờ thử xem da của Foggy mịn màng ra sao, Matt có thể toàn tâm ủng hộ loại kem ca-cao bơ ấy.

 

Anh nán lại quá lâu, tay luồn vào mái tóc của Foggy và vuốt xuống quả đầu mê ngủ một chút. Nó là một cử chỉ lơ đãng—Matt luôn làm vậy khi anh nhớ ra, thậm chí không thèm xem xem nếu cậu ấy có cần hay không bởi vì Foggy  _ luôn _ có một quả đầu mê ngủ. Đôi lúc, nó làm cho nhịp tim của Foggy đập nhanh lên, nhưng Foggy cần phải trông chuyên nghiệp nên Matt cứ làm thế, mọi cơ hội mà anh có được.

 

Anh nán lại và vuốt ve mái tóc của Foggy, và anh không nhận ra được mình đã đứng đó bao lâu cho đến khi Foggy dịch người vào cái chạm của anh và thì thầm 'Matt ơi' thật nhẹ.

 

Matt rút tay lại, hơi thở loạn nhịp.

 

Foggy vẫn còn ngủ say, nhưng nhịp tim của cậu ấy đã đập nhanh lên một chút. Nhịp thở của cậu ấy ra vào liên tục hơn. Matt biết như thế này có nghĩa là gì.

 

Anh không chắc được anh sẽ làm gì nếu anh nghe thấy Foggy mơ về anh theo cách  _ đó, _ cách mà Matt đã không nghe thấy trong nhiều năm nay. Anh không chắc được anh có thể thở dài và phớt lờ nó như anh đã luôn làm trước đây.

 

Matt bỏ chạy. 

 

* * *

 

Matt bỏ chạy, nhưng khi anh về đến căn hộ của mình và cố chìm vào giấc ngủ, anh không thể đuổi nhịp đập trái tim của Foggy ra khỏi đầu mình. Nó quá dịu êm và đều đặn, rồi Matt đã cho cậu ấy nụ hôn nhỏ nhoi nhất và Foggy đã có thể _cảm_ _thấy_ nó, kể cả trong giấc mơ của cậu ấy. Cậu ấy cảm nhận được Matt đến vậy, hoà hợp với anh đến vậy.

 

Trái tim của Foggy biết rằng Matt đang ở đỏ, ngay cả khi Foggy còn không biết.

 

Và anh nghĩ về hơi thở bé xíu nhẹ nhàng ấy, cách mà Foggy đã thì thầm gọi tên Matt, dịu dàng trong giấc ngủ. Cách mà cậu ấy đã dịch người vào cái chạm của Matt, không chút ngại ngùng và không chút suy nghĩ—chỉ làm theo bản năng. Matt đang ở gần, cần phải đến gần hơn nữa.

 

Và sẽ ra sao nếu Matt  _ đã _ đến gần hơn? Sẽ ra sao nếu anh đã cho phép môi mình di chuyển xuống, qua sống mũi, rồi dừng bước đầy ấm áp và dịu nhẹ nơi cửa miệng của Foggy? Vào lúc đó, anh đã nghĩ như vậy là không công bằng, rằng Foggy sẽ không được lựa chọn, nhưng không phải  _ Matt _ chính là lựa chọn của cậu ấy sao? Foggy luôn luôn chọn Matt. Cậu ấy cũng sẽ chọn anh lần này nữa mà, phải không?

 

Thế nên Foggy sẽ tỉnh giấc, và cậu ấy sẽ lại di chuyển vào nụ hôn, thở dài và quấn tay mình quanh cổ của Matt, kéo anh lại gần hơn. Matt sẽ không mất thăng bằng khi Foggy kéo, nhưng anh sẽ giả vờ mình đã bị vậy và cho phép bản thân mình ấn vào người Foggy ở mọi nơi mà anh có thể. Và Foggy sẽ thốt ra một tiếng thở gắt khi cậu ấy nhận ra Matt biết Foggy cương cứng cho anh đến dường nào, nhưng rồi cậu ấy sẽ nhận ra Matt cũng có cảm giác tương tự và cậu ấy sẽ cười đùa rạng rỡ vào khoé miệng của Matt và đưa tay xuống để chạm...

 

Matt rùng người. Cũng tệ y như Marci—không tệ hơn. Anh  _ yêu _ Foggy, chỉ không phải đúng kiểu. Và điều này  _ thật _ sai trái, không nghi ngờ gì khác. Anh không nên nằm đây và suy nghĩ về những cách mà anh muốn Foggy cho Matt thấy cậu ấy yêu anh đến tận đâu trong khi Matt thì không thể làm lại cho cậu ấy.

 

Foggy không cần dục vọng, Matt âm thầm nghĩ ngợi thêm lần nữa. Cậu ấy cần  _ tình yêu _ —loại tình yêu  _ chính đáng. _

 

Matt nhắm chặt mắt mình lại và cố quên đi cơn đau nhói giữa hai chân anh. Anh sẽ không cho phép mình chạm vào, bởi vì nếu anh bắt đầu thì anh sẽ không thể ngừng lại và chuyện sẽ chỉ trở nên tệ hơn, tưởng tượng ra những điều âu yếm mà Foggy sẽ nói và làm. Matt ghét nó lắm, bởi vì anh  _ muốn _ Foggy yêu anh, kể cả khi Matt không thể đáp trả tình cảm ấy. Anh muốn Foggy yêu anh, và anh muốn Foggy  _ nói _ với Matt rằng cậu ấy yêu anh.

 

...Foggy  _ có _ yêu anh không?

 

Foggy chưa từng biểu hiện ra rằng cậu ấy nghĩ Matt chính là cái 'tình yêu đích thực' mà cậu ấy tìm kiếm. Foggy thèm muốn Matt, nhưng điều đó không có gì là lạ. Foggy thích Matt mặc dù biết về những điểm xấu, thật xấu của Matt, và điều đó thì lạ hơn một chút. Nhưng Foggy chưa từng cho thấy biểu hiện rõ ràng nào của tình yêu cả. Mến thì có, nhưng yêu à?

 

Có nhiều người khác mà Foggy có tình cảm với, Matt nhớ ra. Những người mà cậu ấy đã mến kết. Có Karen này, một người phụ nữ tuyệt vời mà Foggy dành dường như mỗi ngày ở bên cạnh. Matt đã luôn tự cho rằng tình cảm của Foggy dành cho Matt sâu nặng hơn tình cảm cậu ấy dành cho những người khác, và anh đã nghĩ rằng lý do có lẽ là vì họ biết nhau quá rõ. Nhưng Foggy cũng đang dần biết rõ Karen, nhanh hơn Matt đã tưởng là có thể.

 

Karen là một người rất dễ yêu mến, Matt nghĩ ngợi. Foggy đã đến nửa đường rồi và Karen không phải là kẻ ngốc, mặc dù nhỏ có tí hấp tấp. Nhỏ không có ngốc, và nhỏ sẽ nhận ra tình cảm của Foggy dành cho nhỏ. Nhỏ sẽ nhận ra Foggy rất tốt bụng, và vui tính, và nhỏ sẽ nhận ra mình đã đặt tình cảm cho nhầm người rồi, có đúng không? Nhưng họ chưa quen biết nhau lâu, sẽ rất dễ dàng để làm êm chuyện và quên đi về nó. Họ sẽ có thể cười đùa về nó sau, về cơn cảm nắng bé nhỏ của Karen dành cho Matt trước khi nhỏ nhận ra Foggy hoàn hảo biết bao nhiêu.

 

Và Foggy chắc chắn sẽ phải lòng Karen. Nhỏ thông minh, tốt bụng, và Foggy nói với Matt rằng nhỏ  _ rất _ xinh. Nhỏ có phần rắc rối của mình nhưng nhỏ lại mỉm cười và vượt qua chúng. Nhỏ cứng rắn, một người sống sót. Nhỏ đã quan tâm về Foggy và chăm sóc cậu ấy. Khi nãy Matt đã nghĩ về Foggy cần có điều đó, và Karen có thể trao cho cậu ấy. Karen quan tâm rất dễ dàng, gần như dễ dàng như Foggy vậy.

 

Karen là một người rất dễ yêu mến. Matt thì không.

 

* * *

 

Matt rất ghét lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi cậu ấy đang nói về tên Devil của Hell's Kitchen.

 

Foggy rất tức giận khi cậu ấy nói về hắn. Nhịp tim của cậu ấy đập loạn cả lên, ầm ĩ và mãnh liệt để xứng tầm với lời nói của cậu ấy. Foggy đang nói về Matt, và Foggy  _ ghét _ anh.

 

"Ai mà biết hắn sẽ làm gì tiếp đây. Có lẽ hắn sẽ triệt tiêu luôn phần còn lại của Hell's Kitchen mà hắn đã lỡ mất lần cuối hắn cố huỷ hoại thành phố này," Foggy đang nói với anh. Cậu ấy hất quả bóng mềm của mình lên và xuống trong không khí, Matt nghe thấy tiếng vải da đập nhẹ vào lòng bàn tay của Foggy mỗi lần cậu ấy bắt lại quả bóng. Đây là nó một dấu hiệu cho thấy cậu ấy đang xúc động, cố làm cho bản thân hạ hoả lại.

 

Xúc động. Giận dữ.

 

Giận dữ với Matt.

 

"Nếu tao mà gặp cái thằng này, tao thề đấy. Tao có sẵn đây hai nắm đấm có gắn tên của hắn—ugh, mặc kệ tên của hắn là gì. Chắc chắn tên của hắn là thứ gì đó tức cười và đáng ghét, kiểu như Mít-tờ Chuẩn Men. Hắn trông như một đứa tên Mít-tờ Chuẩn Men. Tao nghĩ—"

 

"Foggy này?" Matt hỏi, và giọng của anh thốt ra một bậc quá to.

 

"Gì đấy, mày?" Foggy lơ đãng hỏi anh, rõ ràng đang định xổ thêm một trận nữa về tên Devil và đang chờ đợi thời cơ để làm điều đó.

 

"Mày có nhớ hồi còn học ở trường luật, khi tụi mình phải đưa ra một biện hộ thật vững chắn, rồi tụi mình lại phải đưa ra một biện hộ  _ chắn chắn hơn _ cho phe đối diện không? Để vượt tầm bản thân đấy?"

 

"Ừ, nhớ," Foggy nói, sửng sốt.

 

"Và mày có nhớ mày giỏi như thế nào không? Mày là đứa giỏi nhất trong lớp, kể cả Marci cũng không đánh bại được mày. Nhớ chứ?"

 

"Ừ, nhớ chứ sao không," Foggy đồng ý, nghe có chút tự mãn. Matt gật đầu, hít vào một hơi thật sâu.

 

"Tao rất cần mày làm vậy ngay bây giờ, cho người đeo mặt nạ này."

 

Foggy làm rơi mất quả bóng. Nó tiếp đất với một tiếng bụp nặng nề.

 

"Gì cơ?" Foggy thét lên. "Mày muốn tao— _ không _ có biện hộ nào cho tên này cả, Matt ơi. Hắn không có chỗ nào để mà biện hộ cho hết cả. Hắn là một tên khủng bố đấy!"

 

"Không, mày làm được mà," Matt thôi thúc. "Chỉ... nghĩ thử xem." Foggy tạo ra một âm thanh chán ghét, và Matt cắn môi mình. "Xin mày đó?"

 

"Tại sao chứ?" Foggy hỏi, nghe vô cùng nản chí. "Có ích gì đâu?" Matt nuốt khan.

 

"Mày chưa từng cho phép bản thân làm người hẹp hòi," Matt cẩn thận giải thích. "Mày luôn cho người khác cơ hội. Nhưng với người này, mày chỉ quyết đoán điều tệ nhất." Matt ngập ngừng, "Vô tội cho đến khi chứng minh có tội mà, nhớ chứ? Hãy... cố thử xem nhé?"

 

"Điều này đúng là vô nghĩa," Foggy phàn nàn, nhưng khi Matt không nói gì, cậu ấy thở dài. "Được rồi, tuỳ ý mày. Nhưng mày phải làm phe đối lập. Rồi, ra tay đi, làm cho tao ghét tên đó đi."

 

Ôi, đây sẽ là một cuộc đối thoại rất thú vị cho mà xem.

 

"Ai cũng chắc chắn chính hắn ta đã gây nên vụ này," Matt mở đầu không chắc chắn. Foggy chần chừ. Cậu ấy thật sự không muốn làm chuyện này, Matt thầm nghĩ. Rồi Foggy thở dài lần nữa, và Matt nghe thấy tiếng quần áo lục xục khi Foggy uốn vai mình về phía trước, duỗi người ra. Chuẩn bị bản thân cho một trận chiến, một trận chiến mà cậu ấy không muốn tham gia.

 

"Đồn đại," cậu ấy nói từ từ, lãnh đạm. "Chỉ là suy đoán, những âm mưu không có căn cứ được mở đầu bởi giới truyền thông quá kích động."

 

_ Đúng rồi, _ Matt nghĩ ngợi đầy vui sướng.  _ Đúng là thế. _

 

"Có hình ảnh làm chứng cho việc hắn ta đã phạm pháp. Băng ghi hình nữa." Foggy khịt mũi, và cậu ấy nghe có chút hứng thú hơn.

 

"Đúng rồi, làm như mấy thứ đó không làm giả được. Không có nhân chứng nào bước lên để chứng thực cho những bằng chứng đó." Cậu ấy nghe tự tin hơn ở phần cuối, tập trung hơn.

 

_ Đa phần là bởi vì họ đã chết cả rồi. _

 

"Mấy sĩ quan cảnh sát cố bắt hắn chính là nhân chứng."

 

"Là tội khác, không liên quan đến vụ này," Foggy nhanh chóng nói. Giờ cậu ấy rất hào hứng—Matt đã không nói dối, Foggy luôn rất giỏi trong việc này, giỏi hơn bất kì ai mà Matt biết. "À, và kể cả khi hắn ta có liên quan? Mấy sĩ quan đó rút súng ra mà không đưa ra cảnh báo gì, rồi họ còn cố sử dụng vũ lực. Mở đầu cho những hành động tàn bạo. Người này chắc đã sợ lắm, vừa mới thoát chết khỏi một quả bom kích nổ ở phạm vi cực gần, đau đớn và bối rối rồi lại bị tấn công bởi những người mà anh ta đáng ra phải có thể tin tưởng."

 

Đuôi tóc của cậu ấy va chạm vào vai và Matt đoán rằng cậu ấy đang nghiêng người về phía trước đầy chủ đích. Đó là một dấu hiệu rõ ràng cậu ấy sắp nói thứ gì đó hết sức thuyết phục.

 

"Không phải là lỗi của anh ta khi anh ta biết cách chống trọi cho bản thân. Bất cứ ai được huấn luyện đàng hoàng cũng sẽ đều làm tương tự."

 

_ Đúng rồi! _ Matt lại thầm nghĩ, đắc chí.  _ Đúng rồi, mày hiểu rồi! Tao biết là mày sẽ hiểu mà, tao biết mà. _

 

"Nếu hắn ta đã không kích hoạt mấy quả bom đó, vậy thì ai làm?" Foggy cười lên thật sắc bén.

 

"Thì, có mấy trăm tên tội phạm khét tiếng chạy khắp nơi quanh Hell's Kitchen này?" cậu ấy đưa ra với giọng mỉa mai. Giờ cậu ấy nghe rất đầu tư, nghĩ về chuyện này nhiều hơn bao giờ hết. Nghĩ xuyên qua cơn giận của cậu ấy. "Họ cũng có khả năng đã gây ra việc này—thật ra là nhiều khả năng hơn, đánh giá theo phạm vi của cuộc tấn công. Một người à? Như thế thì gần như không thể."

 

_ Chính xác!  _ Matt muốn đứng lên, bước vòng qua bàn mình và ôm lấy Foggy, không bao giờ buông tay. Foggy hiểu được, cậu ấy hiểu được. Cậu ấy có thể biện hộ cho Matt tốt hơn cả Matt có thể làm cho bản thân. Lúc nào cũng thế.

 

Nhưng còn có một thứ nữa, một thứ mà Foggy đã nói khi nãy. Một phần quan trọng, vì ngay cả khi Foggy hiểu được mọi thứ khác...

 

"Hắn ta đeo mặt nạ. Hắn ta đang giấu giếm gì đó," Matt nói, và anh ghét bản thân mình vì lời nói đó. Foggy chỉ còn chút nữa là bước ra khỏi vòng căm ghét người đeo mặt nạ kia, và Matt đang đẩy cậu ấy lại vào trong bởi vì anh không chịu ngừng soi mói.

 

Anh chờ đợi Foggy làm thứ cậu ấy đã làm khi nãy, chửi rủa rằng rõ ràng là hắn đang giấu giếm, hắn ta là tội phạm cơ mà. Hắn ta là một tên hèn nhát. Hắn ta là một con quái vật. Thay vào đó, Foggy thở dài, và tiếng thở dài ấy nghe sao mà mệt mỏi.

 

"Mọi người ai cũng đang giấu giếm gì đó hết, Matt ơi," Foggy nhẹ giọng nói. "Đôi lúc họ cần phải giấu nó. Như vậy thì tốt hơn."

 

Cách mà cậu ấy nói lên điều đó thật mong mỏi và tràn đầy khao khát, và Matt cảm thấy giọng nói của mình nghẹn lại trong cuống họng.

 

_ Mày đang nói về tao đấy à? _ anh tự hỏi.  _ Giấu giếm rằng mày muốn tao? Giấu giếm rằng mày đã luôn muốn tao? _

 

Và Matt đã từng nghĩ như thế thì _tốt_ _hơn._ Anh nhớ rằng mình cảm thấy quá nhẹ nhõm khi Foggy chưa từng nói gì hết, ban đầu bởi vì nó sẽ rất xấu hổ và sau này thì bởi vì Matt không muốn làm tổn thương Foggy. Matt không muốn mất cậu ấy.

 

Nhưng bây giờ, anh nghĩ về Foggy thở dài vào cửa miệng của Matt và thì thầm rằng cậu ấy yêu anh biết bao nhiêu, và anh đang bắt đầu nghĩ rằng như thế thì không tốt hơn chút nào.

 

"Có lẽ anh ta không muốn giấu gì cả," Matt nặng giọng nói. "Có lẽ anh ta phải làm thế. Bởi vì anh ta sợ."

 

Và đúng là anh sợ, sợ chết được rằng Foggy sẽ tìm ra và bất chợt nó không còn là một giả định thú vị nữa, nó sẽ là Matt giấu giếm và nói dối cậu ấy suốt nhiều năm liền. Foggy tha thứ Matt rất nhiều thứ, nhưng Matt không đủ ngu ngốc để nghĩ rằng cậu ấy sẽ tha thứ chuyện đó.

 

"Có lẽ," Foggy nhẹ nhàng đồng ý. "Nhưng anh ta không thể giấu mãi được."

 

Nhịp tim của Foggy rất đều đặn. Của Matt thì không.

 

Anh không thể giấu mãi được.

 

* * *

 

Matt rất ghét lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi Foggy tìm thấy anh nằm trên sàn, đầy vết cắt và vết bầm và mặt nạ siết trong tay.

 

Nó nghe như trái tim của Foggy đang vụn vỡ.

 

Matt kể cho Foggy biết mọi thứ, nhanh gọn và đầy tuyệt vọng như thể nếu anh nói đủ nhanh thì nó sẽ không còn tệ hại nữa. Anh nghĩ rằng anh đang khóc, rồi anh biết là đúng như thế. Foggy cũng đang khóc, những tiếng thổn thức bé nhỏ mà cậu ấy đang cố giấu đi nhưng Matt vẫn nghe thấy chúng.

 

Và giờ Foggy biết là anh có thể làm thế.

 

"Vậy là mày biết tao nói dối suốt thời gian nay? Và mày chưa từng nói gì hết?" Foggy tra hỏi thật nhẹ nhàng, giọng nói đẫm ướt lệ tuôn. Matt gật đầu thật chậm. "Và mày nói là mày có thể biết được người ta nghĩ gì, cảm thấy gì. Từ mọi thứ mà họ làm, mà họ không thể kiểm soát. Từ  _ nhịp tim _ của họ."

 

"Không phải mọi thứ," Matt phản đối. "Tao không thể biết mọi thứ được. Thậm chí không được bao nhiêu hết."

 

Foggy im lặng một lúc. Một tiếng nức nở nhỏ xíu nữa.

 

"Nhưng mày biết tình cảm của tao đối với mày," cậu ấy nói thật tĩnh lặng, và cậu ấy nghe vô cùng tan vỡ. "Mày đã luôn biết, bởi vì tao đã có tình cảm đó ngay vào cái ngày đầu tiên tao gặp mày. Tao chưa từng ngừng có tình cảm đó."

 

Matt muốn nói dối.  _ Tao không biết mày đang nói gì hết. Mày đang nói đến tình cảm bạn bè mà, phải không? Tình cảm bạn thân, không phải loại tình cảm đôi lứa mà tao đã phớt lờ đi biết bao nhiêu năm liền bởi vì tao sợ mất mày. _

 

Matt không muốn nói dối với Foggy nữa.

 

Anh gật đầu. Foggy lại nức nở, và Matt nghe thấy cậu ấy trượt ngã về phía sau như thể cậu ấy không thể đứng vững được nữa.

 

"Phải rồi," Foggy cười nhạt. "Tất nhiên là mày biết. Tao cá là mày nghĩ nó buồn cười lắm nhỉ?"

 

"Không đâu!" Matt khóc thét lên, và anh cố ngồi thẳng dậy bởi vì anh cần phải đến bên cạnh Foggy và ôm lấy cậu ấy và nói với cậu ấy là mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Anh rít lên khi di chuyển khiến cho ngực của anh bừng lên với đau đớn, rồi Foggy đang đẩy anh nằm xuống lại.

 

"Đừng mà, Matt," Foggy dịu dàng nói với anh, và cậu ấy vẫn nghe hết sức rạn vỡ nhưng cũng đầy lo lắng. Quan tâm. "Mày chỉ sẽ làm nó tệ hơn thôi." Matt không chắc liệu Foggy có còn đang nói về vết thương của anh hay không.

 

"Tao chưa từng nghĩ nó buồn cười." Anh dùng lòng trắc ẩn của Foggy để đấu lại với cậu ấy, chộp lấy tay cậu ấy trong khi cậu ấy vẫn còn ở gần và từ chối buông tay đi khi Foggy cố kéo lại. "Xin mày đó."

 

"Chỉ thảm hại thôi nhỉ?" Foggy thì thầm đầy đau đớn. "Bởi vì thế thì tốt hơn nhiều lắm." Matt lắc đầu.

 

"Không có, tao cũng chưa từng nghĩ nó thảm hại," anh hứa hẹn thật nhiệt liệt. "Tao nghĩ nó đáng kinh ngạc, bởi vì tao chưa từng hiểu được mày thấy gì ở tao, nhưng tao chưa từng nghĩ nó thảm hại." Foggy thốt ra một âm thanh chế giễu.

 

"Thật à?" cậu ấy cay đắng hỏi. "Mày không hiểu tao thấy gì ở mày sao?" Matt khổ sở lắc đầu, và Foggy thở dài, bóp chặt lấy tay anh. "Trời ơi, mày ngốc quá. Rõ ràng là tao không thương mày vì cái trí thông minh của mày mà." Cậu ấy thì thầm với bản thân, rồi rên rĩ khi Matt kêu lên vì đau và cắn môi mình. "Không, chỉ—ugh, nằm yên đó. Mày nhìn đáng thương quá và tao muốn kiểm tra miếng băng vết thương của mày."

 

Matt di chuyển khi anh cảm thấy một lực kéo xuống nhẹ trên tay anh—Foggy đang quỳ gối xuống bên cạnh anh, dùng tay còn lại của mình để đưa ra và chọc nhẹ vào mép miếng băng vết thương của Matt. Cậu ấy thật là dịu dàng quá. Ngón tay của cậu ấy thật cẩn thận và nhẹ nhàng, và Matt buông tay kia của Foggy ra khi anh tự tin rằng cậu ấy sẽ không bỏ chạy.

 

Tay này góp chung với tay kia, nhanh chóng và nhẹ nhàng. Matt rùng người.

 

"Tao đoán là giờ cố làm cho chuyện này nằm ở mức tình bạn cũng không còn nghĩa lý gì nữa," Foggy gượng gạo nghĩ ngợi thành tiếng. "Được rồi, Matt, nghe này, mày tuyệt vời lắm. Mày thông minh này và vui tính nữa và tốt bụng hơn cả mức cho phép. Mày luôn cố làm điều đúng đắn—hơi quá chút, đánh giá bởi sự nghiệp về đêm của mày." Cậu ấy thốt ra một tiếng cười ngắn ngủi bởi ý nghĩ đó. "Mày ân cần, và mày đáng yêu nữa. Mày thích chăm sóc cho người khác. Mày chỉ là... rất tuyệt vời."

 

Cậu ấy nghe thật ấm áp quá. Ngực của Matt co quặn lại, và anh không nghĩ nó là từ những miếng băng.

 

"Mày không nhắc đến vẻ ngoài của tao," Matt nhỏ giọng chỉ ra, và Foggy thốt lên một tràn cười bất ngờ.

 

"Trời ơi, mày  _ nông cạn _ quá. Làm sao mà vậy được cơ chứ?" cậu ấy hỏi, và Matt giật người. Anh không phải là người nông cạn—chính là mọi người khác, mọi người đã gặp mặt anh và muốn anh và không biết chút gì về anh cả.

 

Foggy biết hết mọi thứ, và cậu ấy vẫn muốn Matt. Cậu ấy là người duy nhất trên thế giới từng làm như thế.

 

Foggy thở dài và khép chặt miếng băng một chút.

 

“Tao không biết mày có muốn nghe phần này hay không, Matt ơi. Mấy cái kia, mày có thể cho vào hộc tủ những ý nghĩ bạn bè quá-ư-sướt-mướt, nhưng cái này..."

 

"Xin mày đó?" Matt hỏi, và anh ghét rằng giọng nói của anh nghe thật nhỏ bé và háo hức. Foggy giữ im lặng một hồi lâu. Matt tưởng là cậu ấy sẽ nói không, tưởng là anh đã đẩy Foggy đi quá xa. Rồi Foggy đưa tay ra và đẩy một lọn tóc đẫm mồ hôi ra khỏi trán của Matt.

 

"Mày xinh lắm," Foggy nhỏ giọng nói với anh. "Mọi người luôn nghĩ rằng mày đẹp trai, nhưng tao không chắc là họ nhận ra mày  _ xinh đẹp  _ đến dường nào."

 

"Tao..." Matt không nghĩ ra được gì để nói. Anh không chắc rằng mình muốn nghe thêm nữa—nó quá sâu sắc, quá gần gũi.

 

Anh muốn nghe điều này hơn hẳn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời.

 

"Ý tao là, mọi thứ đó, mày biết không? Tay của mày nè, vai của mày, cổ của mày, miệng của mày.  _ Nụ cười _ của mày," Foggy thở ra đầy run rẩy. "Chỉ là... xinh lắm. Mỗi ngày, xinh lại càng xinh thêm." Cậu ấy ngừng lại, và lại thốt ra một tiếng nức nở yếu ớt nữa. "Giờ tao ngưng được chưa?"

 

Matt căm ghét bản thân mình, nhưng anh muốn nói không. Anh muốn bắt Foggy kể thêm nữa, kể cho anh biết những điều hằng ngày khiến cho Matt thật xinh đối với cậu ấy. Anh muốn biết Foggy đã mơ gì những lần Matt nghe thấy cậu ấy gọi tên anh. Anh muốn biết Foggy đã mơ gì trong bệnh viện, khi cậu ấy còn êm ái và hạnh phúc và nghĩ ngợi về Matt. Matt là một kẻ ích kỉ, và anh độc ác lắm, và anh muốn thúc đẩy cho đến khi Foggy chịu kể cho anh hết  _ mọi thứ. _

 

"Mày ngưng được rồi," anh trầm lặng bảo với Foggy. "Cảm ơn mày."

 

"Khỏi phải nhắc," Foggy nói nhỏ, rồi cậu ấy ngưng lại. "Không, tao nói thật đấy, khỏi có nhắc. Đừng bao giờ. Tao không nghĩ tao chịu nổi đâu, Matt."

 

"Tao... tao sẽ không làm vậy," Matt hứa hẹn thật yếu ớt. Anh không chắc được đây là một lời hứa mà anh có thể giữ. Foggy kéo người đi sau khi thắt chặt miếng băng cho Matt thêm chút nữa.

 

"Tốt," Foggy dịu dàng nói, và cậu ấy nghe thật buồn. "Vậy là, tao đoán là mày không có tình cảm đáp trả đầy sướt mướt gì mà mày muốn thổ lộ với tao đâu nhỉ?" Và giọng nói của cậu ấy tràn đầy hi vọng trong một chốc, Matt cảm thấy hơi thở nghẹn lại trong cổ họng.

 

Anh cần phải nói ra thứ gì đó thật khéo léo, thứ gì đó thật tử tế. Anh cần phải nói thứ gì đó tuyệt vời, thứ gì đó sẽ khiến cho Foggy bật cười và nghiêng người tới và hôn lấy anh và nói lại lần nữa Matt xinh đẹp đến dường nào. Matt  _ cần _ phải làm thế.

 

Matt không nói gì cả. Như thể anh đã bị tê liệt bởi hoảng loạn.

 

"Phải rồi," Foggy thở dài, mọi hi vọng nhạt phai khỏi giọng nói của cậu ấy. Cậu ấy chỉ nghe mệt mỏi và một phần tê tái. Foggy rút đi, và bổng nhiên có cảm giác thật lạnh lẽo nơi bàn tay của cậu ấy đã chạm vào Matt chỉ một chốc trước. Nơi tay của Foggy  _ nên _ chạm vào, ngay lúc này. Suốt đêm. Mãi mãi.

 

"Tao..." Anh không thể nghĩ ra gì để nói.  _ Tao rất muốn hôn mày và dẫn mày vào giường, nhưng tao không chắc rằng tao muốn làm gì sau đó. Mày yêu tao, tao biết là thế, nhưng tao không chắc được là tao có thể yêu mày trở lại. Tao có thể sẽ làm được. Cho tao thử một lần đi. Tao cũng nghĩ mày xinh lắm. Hãy hôn tao đi. _

 

Matt không nói  _ gì cả. _

 

Foggy vuốt một tay thật nhẹ xuống bờ má của anh trước khi rời đi, và nhịp tim của cậu ấy trở nên nhạt nhoà hơn nữa và hơn nữa trong khi cậu ấy cất bước ra đi.

 

"Đi ngủ đi, Matt."

 

* * *

 

Chuyện xảy ra là:

 

"Không," Matt cứng rắn nói, và anh đẩy bản thân đứng dậy và anh thậm chí còn không có cảm giác đau nữa. "Điều này rất quan trọng. Mày rất quan trọng."

 

"Mày không có tình cảm tương tự," Foggy nói với anh thật nhỏ. "Không sao đâu."

 

"Tao có mà," Matt đáp lại, và anh biết đó là sự thật, biết được thật bất chợt và hoàn toàn rằng nó thật đến dường nào. "Tao cũng yêu mày. Hơn hẳn bất cứ thứ gì. Hãy cho phép tao cho mày thấy đi."

 

Anh kéo Foggy lại gần, và Foggy rên rĩ khi Matt ấn họ vào với nhau. Matt vòng một tay qua eo của cậu ấy và kéo cậu ấy lại gần hơn, nghiêng cằm của Foggy lên chỉ một chút để anh có thể hôn Foggy, theo cách mà anh muốn lâu hơn anh tưởng rất nhiều.

 

Foggy thốt ra một tiếng rên nhỏ bé, và cậu ấy luồn tay mình vào mái tóc của Matt và kéo Matt lại gần hơn nữa, cho đến khi họ chạm vào nhau ở mọi nơi. Và Foggy đang cương cứng, trời ạ cậu ấy  _ cứng _ quá. Matt đưa tay xuống và anh có thể nếm được tiếng rên của Foggy trong miệng anh, cách mà Foggy đẩy lên chỉ một chút vào tay của Matt, như thể cậu ấy không thể kiềm được bản thân.

 

"Hoàn hảo lắm," Matt thì thầm. "Mày rất hoàn hảo."

 

Và Foggy rên rĩ khi Matt vuốt ve cậu ấy một chút, cho đến khi Foggy run rẩy vì nó, rồi anh ôm lấy Foggy trong vòng tay và bế cậu ấy vào phòng ngủ.

 

Và Foggy  _ đúng _ là hoàn hảo, rên rĩ và kể cho Matt hết lần này đến lần khác rằng Matt xinh đẹp biết bao nhiêu, tất cả mọi thứ mà Matt muốn nghe nhưng sợ không dám hỏi. 'Tao yêu mày', Foggy thì thầm vào tai của anh khi Matt vùi sâu vào bên trong cơ thể của cậu ấy, và Matt nhỏ giọng đáp trả lại và Foggy rất hoàn hảo và họ là một đôi hoàn hảo và mọi thứ đều hoàn hảo và...

 

Và Matt thức giấc.

 

* * *

 

Chuyện  _ thật sự _ xảy ra là:

 

"Đi ngủ đi, Matt."

 

"Ừ."

 

* * *

 

Matt rất ghét lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi Foggy không có ở đó.

 

Nhịp tim của Foggy là thứ duy nhất Matt có thể nghe thấy ở bất cứ nơi đâu trong thành phố. Không phải là do âm lượng, mà là do sự quen thuộc—ngay cả trong tiếng ồn inh tai của Hell's Kitchen, nhịp tim của Foggy vẫn vang vọng rõ ràng và êm đềm. Như là đang nghe một dàn nhạc lạc nhịp, rồi chợt có một tiếng sáo chạm đúng nốt và vương cao, mạnh mẽ và ngọt ngào xuyên thấu qua những nhạc cụ khác.

 

Anh đang nghe thấy nó ngay bây giờ, và âm thanh đó yên lặng và xa lánh bởi vì chính  _ Foggy _ đang yên lặng và xa lánh. Cậu ấy đi làm, và cậu ấy cư xử như mọi khi, đùa giỡn và vui vẻ. Rồi giờ làm kết thúc, và Foggy rời khỏi văn phòng nhanh chóng, từ chối bất kì và mọi lời mời Matt cố đề ra để dành thời gian với nhau. Cậu ấy nói thật dễ dàng và bình thản—à, không, cậu ấy phải đi gọi cho mẹ, hay dọn dẹp căn hộ của mình, hay đi học lớp nấu ăn.

 

Foggy đăng kí học một lớp nấu ăn chỉ để cậu ấy có thể dùng nó làm một cái cớ để tránh dành thời gian với Matt. Tận tụy chính là đây.

 

Và chuyện còn tệ hơn nữa, bởi vì đây  _ chỉ _ là đối với Matt thôi. Nếu Karen hỏi xem cậu ấy có muốn ăn tối chung hay ra ngoài nhậu, Foggy nói có ngay và luôn, còn đích thân dẫn nhỏ ra khỏi cửa. Matt nhìn thấy thân nhiệt của họ hoà vào nhau thành một ngọn lửa bừng cháy, và nó đáng ghét lắm—tại sao Foggy lại dẫn Karen đi chứ? Nhỏ có  _ mù _ đâu. Foggy đâu cần phải dẫn  _ nhỏ. _

 

Foggy không còn dẫn Matt nữa. Matt đã mắc phải sai lầm khi kể cho Foggy biết về thế giới bừng cháy của anh, và giờ Foggy biết cậu ấy không  _ cần _ phải dẫn Matt nữa. Cậu ấy còn không thèm hỏi.

 

Ở văn phòng Foggy đối xử với Matt rất bình thường, Foggy và Karen ra ngoài ăn tối, rồi Foggy về nhà, không gọi cho Matt để chúc ngủ ngon, và làm lại từ đầu vào ngày hôm sau. Ngày nào cũng thế. Suốt hàng tuần liền.

 

Và Matt có thể  _ nghe thấy _ nhịp tim của cậu ấy, ngay cả khi cậu ấy cách đó mấy dãy nhà. Anh có thể nghe thấy nó bắt nhịp lên một chút khi cậu ấy đang vui, và nó không phải là vì Matt. Anh có thể nghe thấy nó chậm nhịp lại trong giấc ngủ, dịu dàng, và cậu ấy không nằm cạnh bên Matt. Anh có thể nghe thấy nhịp tim của Foggy đôi lúc đập nhanh lên vào buổi sáng, và anh biết rằng Foggy vừa tỉnh dậy từ một giấc mơ thật đẹp, và cậu ấy không gọi tên của Matt.

 

Anh có thể nghe thấy hết mọi thứ, và nó  _ không bao giờ _ là vì Matt nữa.

 

Matt thậm chí không nhận ra mình đã ngừng ăn uống cho đến khi Foggy ùa vào văn phòng của anh và đẩy một ly sinh tố vào tay anh.

 

"Mày đúng là đồ ngốc," Foggy nhạt giọng bảo với anh, ngồi lên bàn của Matt và đâm đâm Matt với cái ống hút cho đến khi Matt cầm lấy nó và cho nó vào ly sinh tố. "Uống đi."

 

Matt ngoan ngoãn vâng lời. Đây là hương vị yêu thích của anh, quả mâm xôi với sô-cô-la, và Foggy còn lấy cho anh thêm sirô sô-cô-la xịt vòng xoắn ở phía trên mà phải xin và trả thêm một đô thì mới có được. Matt thích mấy vòng xoắn sirô sô-cô-la đó lắm. Tất nhiên là Foggy biết điều đó. Tất nhiên rồi.

 

"Cảm ơn mày nha," Matt nói nhỏ với cậu ấy khi anh uống xong, và anh nghe thấy tiếng ống hút kêu lắc rắc khi Foggy lắc ly nước để chắc rằng Matt đã uống hết.

 

"Đồ ngốc," Foggy nói lại lần nữa, và cậu ấy vẫn nghe chút tức giận nhưng cũng có chút thương mến. "Mày là một con vịt con đấy, tao thề. Mày in dấu với tao, rồi giờ mày còn không thể ăn uống bình thường trừ khi tao bắt mày."

 

"Xin lỗi mà," Matt ngượng ngùng nói. "Tao quên mất. Tao đang..."

 

_ Khổ sở vì đã làm hỏng hết mọi chuyện. _ Anh không muốn phải nói nên lời đó.

 

"Khổ sở vì đã làm hỏng hết mọi chuyện?" Foggy giỡn cợt hỏi, và Matt chớp mắt nhìn cậu ấy, kinh ngạc. Làm thế nào...? Foggy khịt mũi. "Mày lúc nào mà chẳng cảm thấy thế hả, Matt, kể cả khi nó không phải là lỗi của mày."

 

"À." Matt quyết định không nhắc tới rằng chuyện thường  _ là _ lỗi của anh. Foggy chỉ không đổ lỗi cho anh thôi.

 

Foggy thở dài.

 

"Vậy là, cộng thêm với việc quên ăn, mày cũng đã hoàn toàn không để ý thấy kì cuối tuần bắt đầu một tiếng trước rồi."

 

"Vậy à?" Matt đã thật sự tưởng rất hôm nay chỉ mới là thứ Tư. Mấy ngày nay giờ hay hoà lại với nhau. Anh chỉ biết là anh đi làm, về nhà, Foggy không có ở đó, anh ra ngoài và chiến đấu, anh trở về nhà và Foggy vẫn không có ở đó, anh ngủ thiếp đi sau ít nhất một tiếng nằm thao thức ước mong rằng Foggy có ở đó, rồi anh thức dậy và làm lại từ đầu. Tên của ngày là gì không quan trọng, bởi vì chúng đều có chung một ý nghĩa.

 

"Ừ, vậy đó. Và tao vừa phí hết tiếng đầu tiên trong cuối tuần của tao để đi mua thức ăn cho mày, nên giờ tao sẽ đi về nhà." Matt gật đầu, lại chấp nhận rằng đêm nay sẽ là một đêm thật dài. "Và mày sẽ về chung với tao."

 

"Gì cơ?" Matt rít lên, bởi vì câu đó không thể nào mang ý nghĩa mà anh mong muốn. Foggy đã đứng dậy và cầm lấy áo khoác của mình.

 

"Tao có công thức cho món mì Ý tao muốn làm thử, còn mày sẽ làm chuột thí nghiệm cho tao," cậu ấy thanh thản nói với Matt. "Cô Philips vừa chia sẻ cho lớp vào hôm qua—cổ nói là món này sẽ làm thay đổi cả cuộc đời mày."

 

Phải rồi, lớp học nấu ăn của cậu ấy. Lớp mà cậu ấy đăng kí học chỉ để tránh né Matt.

 

"Nghe hay đấy," Matt đồng ý, mặc dù anh ước rằng anh có thể về nhà với Foggy để thử thứ gì đó khác ngoài mì Ý.

 

"Mày sẽ được cắt rau quả để làm sà-lát," Foggy bảo với anh. "Bởi vì rõ ràng mày là ninja, và ứng dụng điện thoại cực kì thực tế đã dạy tao biết rằng mọi ninja đều biết cắt rau quả rất điêu luyện."

 

Cậu ấy đang đùa giỡn, theo kiểu mà cậu ấy đã không làm kể từ khi cậu ấy tìm ra về Matt. Và cậu ấy đang nói về giác quan của Matt, như thể chúng rất bình thường. Như thể cậu ấy thấy ổn với chúng. Và Matt biết nó không dễ dàng đến như vậy, nhưng Foggy đang  _ cố _ và như thế là nhiều hơn Matt có thể hi vọng.

 

Foggy đang cố. Cậu ấy đang cho Matt một cơ hội.

 

"Tuỳ mày thôi," Matt đồng ý nhanh chóng, rồi nhăn mặt khi anh nghe thấy giọng nói của mình thốt ra tha thiết và hổn hển biết bao nhiêu.

 

Foggy im lặng một lúc, rồi cậu ấy thở dài, bước vòng qua bàn của Matt và kéo anh đứng dậy khỏi ghế ngồi.

 

"Đi nào, Matt. Về nhà thôi."

 

Foggy dẫn Matt đến cửa. Cậu ấy biết mình không cần phải làm vậy, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn làm. Và Matt giữ cậu ấy quá chặt, áp lại quá gần. Anh không thể kiềm mình. Anh đã quá lo lắng rằng anh sẽ không bao giờ được làm điều này nữa—giờ anh không thể buông tay được. Anh sẽ không buông tay.

 

Foggy không kêu anh làm thế.

 

* * *

 

Món mì Ý rất ngon, và cả món sà-lát rau quả nữa. Foggy kể với anh trong một giọng không thiếu thừa hãnh diện rằng cậu ấy là thần đồng của lớp.

 

"Và họ toàn là mấy cụ bà bé tí không à, và họ đều nghĩ tao rất là đáng yêu," Foggy vui vẻ kể. "Họ cứ liên tục làm mai cho tao với cháu gái của họ—và trong một trường hợp rất đáng nhớ, đứa con rất, rất nóng bỏng của bà."

 

"Ồ?" Matt nói nhẹ giọng nhất có thể. Trước đây Foggy cũng đã từng kể về người khác cho Matt nghe, kể về Foggy thấy họ đẹp ra sao, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ấy làm lại chuyện này từ khi cậu ấy gọi Matt là xinh đẹp.

 

Xinh đẹp thì tốt hơn là nóng bỏng mà, phải không?

 

"Ừ," Foggy thú nhận. "Rất là nóng bỏng. Là lính cứu hoả, rập khuôn dữ lắm—nó thật ra còn có chụp hình trong mấy tấm lịch nữa."

 

"Hay nhỉ." Quá giả tạo, quá sắc bén. Huỷ, huỷ ngay. "Rồi mày có đồng ý không?" Matt thử lại, cố nghe thật hứng thú và đầy tinh thần khuyến khích.

 

"Thì, tao có mời  _ nó _ qua đây ăn mì Ý đâu," Foggy đùa cợt chỉ ra. "Không, mày ơi. Nó cũng tốt và có vẻ hứng thú, nhưng nó không phải là gu của tao." Cậu ấy chần chừ.

 

"Mày không thích gì về nó?" Matt hỏi thật cẩn thận, bởi vì anh không muốn khuyến khích Foggy nghĩ lại về lời từ chối của anh, nhưng một lính cứu hoả nóng bỏng nghe  _ chính xác  _ như gu của Foggy. Cậu ấy thích những ai nóng bỏng và anh hùng. Cậu ấy đã hẹn hò với một viên cảnh sát nóng bỏng, một bác sĩ phẫu thuật nóng bỏng, và một sĩ quan Hải Quân nóng bỏng nữa. Matt không chắc là anh đứng vào đâu trong cái hỗn hợp đó.

 

"Thì, nó ngốc như con cóc. Nghèo như con mèo. À, với lại nó không thích luật sự nữa," Foggy thanh thoát kể ra. Matt chớp mắt nhìn cậu ấy.

 

"Thật hả?" anh hỏi, sửng sốt và ấn tượng. Phải khó lắm mới không ăn hạp với Foggy đến vậy. Foggy thích hết tất cả mọi người. Foggy thở dài, và Matt nghe thấy tiếng lào xào tĩnh lặng khi cậu ấy trượt tay qua mái tóc của mình. Hành động đó làm khuấy động lên trong một chốc ngắn ngủi mùi dầu gội của cậu ấy, hương quả mâm xôi. Khi cậu ấy dịch người, cổ áo của cậu ấy chà xát nhẹ vào da, và Matt ngửi thấy mùi ca-cao của loại sữa tắm cậu ấy dùng.

 

Ồ.  _ Đó _ là lý do tại sao quả mâm xôi với sô-cô-la là hương vị ưa thích của Matt.

 

"Không," Foggy thú thật, xấu hổ. "Thật ra, nó tốt nghiệp từ Harvard, trúng xổ số, và nó làm rất rõ rằng nó rất,  _ rất _ thích luật sư."

 

"À," Matt lên tiếng, nản lòng và một chút bối rối. Cái đồ lính cứu hoả thấy mà ghét. "Vậy tại sao mày  _ không _ quen người ta?" Đồ Lính Cứu Hoả Thấy Mà Ghét nghe Hoàn Hảo Thấy Mà Ghét.

 

Foggy thì thầm gì đó, và dù có thính giác cao cấp của Matt cũng không thể nghe rõ được.

 

"Gì đó?" anh hỏi, và Foggy thở phào.

 

"Tao  _ nói là, _ nó có thể đã nhắc gì đó rằng nó không thích tên Devil của Hell's Kitchen nhiều cho lắm. Và rằng nó muốn bóp nghẹn hắn ta với vòi cứu hoả của nó."

 

"Thì, đó cũng đâu hẳn là cảm giác gì lạ đâu," Matt nhẹ giọng chỉ ra, và Foggy tạo một âm thanh khó chịu, đâm đâm một quả dâu với một tiếng lách cách của nĩa kim loại trên đĩa sứ, mạnh đến nỗi Matt sợ là cậu ấy sẽ làm nứt cả đĩa mất.

 

"Tao biết, tao biết, chỉ là—tao không rõ nữa. Tao hiểu được cảm giác, tin tao đi tao hiểu đó, nhưng như vậy không có nghĩa là tao muốn người khác cũng cảm thấy như vậy."

 

"Vậy là mày nói mày không hứng thú à?" Matt hỏi, chỉ để chắc rằng anh không phải săn lùng Đồ Lính Cứu Hoả Thấy Mà Ghét và cho hắn ta biết cảm giác thù oán là từ cả hai phía.

 

" _ Thì _ tao có thể đã nói với nó là tao có thể tông nát nó bằng chiếc xe cứu hoả của nó trước khi nó kịp lấy vòi ra, rồi tao sẽ làm mình trắng án trong cùng một ngày," Foggy thẳng thừng nói. "Mày biết đó, với giọng thật bình thản."

 

Matt nghẹn phải một quả nho.

 

"Gì cơ?" anh thốt lên sửng sốt khi anh lấy lại hơi. "Foggy, nếu nó tìm ra mày biết tao thì sao? Mày có thể gặp nguy hiểm—"

 

"Thôi, mày bình tỉnh đi. Tao có thêm vào một hai câu bình luận sướt mướt về cái vụ anh hùng đeo mặt nạ hấp dẫn biết bao nhiêu. Nó nghĩ tao là fan cuồng." Foggy nghe vừa cáu tức vừa hứng thú. "Có vẻ là tao rất giỏi trong việc thuyết phục người khác là tao yêu mày."

 

Matt gượng cứng người. Nĩa của anh đang dừng hẳn giữa không trung, và anh không nhận ra cho đến khi Foggy nhẹ nhàng kéo nó ra khỏi tay anh và đặt nó xuống bàn với một tiếng cách.

 

"Tao, uh." Không, không, lại nữa rồi. Anh biết chính xác anh phải nói gì, muốn nói gì, và không một từ nào thốt ra được. "Có phải... tao… mày..."

 

_ Đồ ngốc. _

 

Foggy cười thật nhẹ, luồn một tay qua mái tóc của Matt.

 

"Mày hay ngủ gật trong văn phòng đó, mày biết không," cậu ấy bình thản nói. "Và mày gọi tên tao. Nhiều lắm. Cùng với vài thứ khác."

 

"Tao đã nói gì?" Matt hỏi, thâm tâm hoảng hốt. Dạo này anh có rất nhiều giấc mơ mà sẽ vô cùng đáng sợ khi cho Foggy nghe. Chúng đều rất tệ, nhưng cái tệ nhất sẽ là—

 

"Chủ yếu đấy hả? Là mày muốn nghe tao cầu xin mày, đặt ngón tay mày lên mạch đập của tao và nghe tiếng tao cầu xin mày," Foggy thanh thản nói.

 

Đấy. Cái tệ nhất đấy.

 

"Tao không có ý..." Thật ra, anh có ý nhiều lắm, nhưng Foggy vẫn chưa quen với giác quan của Matt và nó chắc đã làm cậu ấy hoảng. "Tao sẽ không bao giờ bắt mày... làm chuyện đó. Tao biết là mày không muốn..." Anh dừng lại, nản lòng và buồn bã, bởi vì nếu Foggy  _ không _ muốn nữa thì sao? Nếu Matt đã lỡ mất cơ hội của mình thì sao? Anh đã có biết bao nhiêu cơ hội.

 

Tay của Foggy, vẫn còn luồn trong tóc Matt, trượt xuống bên mặt anh thật nhẹ, qua bờ vai của anh, xuống tay anh, và nhẹ nhàng chộp lấy ngón tay anh. Cậu ấy nâng chúng lên thật chậm và ấn đầu ngón tay vào phần da mịn màng bên trong cổ tay của cậu ấy.

 

Nhịp tim, thật nhanh, Matt có thể  _ cảm thấy _ nó. Thế này khác biệt hơn là chỉ nghe thấy, khác biệt hơn  _ rất _ nhiều. Nhanh chóng và dịu dàng và mạnh mẽ.

 

"Matt ơi?" Foggy nói thật nhỏ, và Matt lơ đãng gật đầu, bởi vì  _ nhịp tim _ này. "Tao muốn." Cậu ấy ngừng lại, rồi cười rộ lên thật vui vẻ. "Và có ít nhất sáu chỗ khác mà mày có thể kiểm tra mạch của tao, nếu mày muốn làm cho chắc ăn."

 

Nhịp tim này, Matt âm thầm nghĩ ngợi thêm lần nữa, mơ màng. Nhanh chóng và dịu dàng và mạnh mẽ và  _ tất cả đều vì Matt. _

 

* * *

 

Matt rất yêu lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy.

 

Anh cũng thích cảm nhận nó nữa, bởi vì bây giờ nghe thôi thì không còn đủ.

 

Matt giữ hai tay của Foggy trên đầu cậu ấy với một tay của anh, giữ chúng xuống và cuốn ngón tay mình quanh điểm mạch trên cổ tay Foggy để anh có thể cảm nhận nhịp đập ấy. Foggy cho phép anh, đẩy lên đủ để làm mọi thứ thêm phần háo hức, làm nó đầy hứng thú, nhưng cậu ấy chưa từng rút lui.

 

"Nghe như một bài hát vậy," Matt thì thầm đầy ngạc nhiên với Foggy khi Foggy đã giãn ra quanh ngón tay của Matt, chật kín và nóng bỏng, và Foggy dịch chuyển hông mình lên một chút, mời gọi Matt vào sâu hơn.

 

"Của ABBA hay Ave Maria?" Foggy hỏi anh, nghe vừa hết sức hứng thú và hết sức trìu mến. Matt mỉm cười và hôn cậu ấy.

 

"Dĩ nhiên là của ABBA," anh nghiêm túc nói với Foggy trước khi anh rút lại. "Bài 'Lay All Your Love On Me'."

 

"Cái đồ  _ cùi bắp _ ," Foggy thở hổn hển, cười đùa, rồi chỉ còn thở hổn hển khi Matt thêm vào một ngón tay nữa, giãn cậu ấy ra thật nhanh và uyển chuyển. "Tao cá là mày biết lời của nguyên bài hát luôn," Foggy thêm vào với hơi thở loạn nhịp.

 

"'Don’t go sharing your devotion'* _ ," _ Matt hát thật dịu dàng, hoàn toàn hụt hơi và lạc nhịp. Foggy lại cười rộ, rạng rỡ và hạnh phúc, thật hạnh phúc quá. Matt  _ phải _ hôn cậu ấy lần nữa, chỉ là phải làm thế.

 

Khi Matt đã còn đang nghĩ về Foggy như thế này, dạo gần đây mỗi ngày một nhiều hơn, anh đã tưởng tượng Foggy dịu dàng và êm ái và có lẽ một chút yên lặng. Foggy  _ đúng _ là dịu dàng và êm ái, cậu ấy luôn thế, nhưng cậu ấy  _ không _ yên lặng.

 

"Được rồi đó, mày ơi," Foggy thôi thúc anh, và Matt lắc đầu và thêm vào một ngón tay nữa. "Mày kiêu ngạo thật đó, mày biết không. Không có ai cần tới bốn ngón hết."

 

"Tin tao đi, mày cần thật đấy," Matt thì thầm, và Foggy kêu lên một tiếng bất ngờ, hông hẩy lên như thể cậu ấy đã có thể cảm nhận thấy  _ tại sao _ cậu ấy cần bốn ngón.

 

“Nói thì phải có bằng chứng chứ, Murdock," cậu ấy nói gấp. "Thôi mà, tao sẵn sàng rồi. Xin mày đó?"

 

Foggy đã tìm ra khá nhanh chóng rằng nếu cậu ấy cầu xin, Matt sẽ cho cậu ấy dường như bất cứ thứ gì. Lần này cũng không có gì khác. Matt duỗi ngón tay mình một lần nữa trước khi rút chúng ra, di chuyển chân Foggy lên để cuốn quanh eo anh.

 

"Năm, năm!" Foggy rên rĩ khi Matt từ từ ấn vào trong. "Mày lẽ ra phải dùng năm ngón—trời ạ, đây là một trong mấy sức mạnh của mày à?"

 

"Theo tao biết thì không," Matt thì thầm, rồi xem xét lại. "Nhưng đây có lẽ là lúc để mày nói về sinh lực của mày đấy."

 

"Không," Foggy hổn hển thốt lên. "Không, lúc để nói về sinh lực của tao chính là trước khi tao nhận ra tao cần đến  _ năm ngón tay. _ " Cậu ấy ngưng lại, rên rĩ khi Matt ấn vào sâu hơn nữa. Matt đang cố di chuyển thật chậm, biết rằng anh cần phải cho Foggy thời gian, nhưng nó khó dữ lắm khi Foggy cứ di chuyển hông cậu ấy như thế và  _ rên rĩ. _ "Nhưng mà, cho mày biết thôi nhé? Sinh lực của tao đáng nể lắm đấy. Marci nói là—"

 

Cậu ấy dừng lại, thét lên một tiếng khóc than khi Matt đẩy vào trong hoàn toàn với một cú đẩy đột ngột.

 

"Tao không phải là Marci," Matt gầm gừ, và Foggy thốt ra một tiếng cười nghẹn ngào.

 

"Ừ, tao  _ có _ để ý thấy, cảm ơn nhé." Cậu ấy dịch chuyển hông mình đầy chủ đích và siết chặt lại chỉ một chút, và Matt không thể kiềm được tiếng rên, cúi xuống để hôn vào trán của Foggy.

 

"Tốt," Matt thì thầm, hài lòng, rồi khi anh cho phép bản thân mình di chuyển một chút, tự tin rằng Foggy đã sẵn sàng và trời ơi, thật chặt quá. " _ Tốt lắm. _ Trời ạ, mày có cảm giác thật hoàn hảo. Như mày được tạo ra cho tao vậy."

 

"Ngược lại đó, Matt. Tao khá chắc mày là kết quả trực tiếp của quả báo từ một trăm kiếp người cộng lại đấy," Foggy giễu cợt, và Foggy thật ra không nên nói năn lành mạch như vậy vào thời điểm này, thế nên Matt bắt nhịp lên một chút và cúi xuống để cắn nhẹ vào vành tai của Foggy.

 

Foggy ưỡn người và than khóc một chút sau một cú đẩy vào thật mạnh, nên Matt di chuyển tay mình xuống lần nữa để anh có thể xoa những vòng tròn an ủi vào đùi của Foggy, ngay trên mạch đập của cậu ấy.

 

"Đúng rồi," Matt thì thầm, ấn xuống đúng chỗ ấy một lần nữa. Foggy khóc thét lên. "Hoàn hảo lắm. Mày đang làm tốt lắm."

 

"Matt ơi..." Foggy rên rĩ, và Matt ngân nga đầy hạnh phúc và cúi xuống lần nữa.

 

Chuyện này còn hơn cả bao mơ ước của Matt. Foggy, thật nóng bỏng bao quanh anh, run rẩy và nhận lấy anh vào trong, di chuyển cùng Matt thật tuyệt đẹp. Mạch đập bên dưới ngón tay anh, cả đùi và cổ tay, làn da mịn màng và nhịp đập mạnh mẽ. Anh mút một vết bầm ngay dưới cằm của Foggy nơi mạch đập của cậu ấy phấp phới gần với bề mặt. Cả bả mạch đập cùng một lúc.  _ Hoàn hảo lắm. _

 

"Người ta sẽ thấy vết đó cho coi," Foggy phản đối, nhưng cậu ấy lại xoay đầu mình một chút để lộ phần cổ ra thêm nữa. Matt mỉm cười vào cuống họng của cậu ấy.

 

"Đúng," anh tự mãn đồng ý. "Đúng, họ sẽ thấy." Anh di chuyển qua phía bên kia cổ của Foggy, cắn xuống chỉ đủ để Foggy thở mạnh, rồi liếm đi cơn đau theo sau.

 

"Đồ khốn," Foggy thì thầm, nhưng cậu ấy nói với giọng chan chứa thật nhiều thương mến nên anh cũng không thể bắt bản thân thấy xúc phạm được. Matt vẫn cứ cắn mạnh hơn chút nữa. "Tao không phải đồ chơi để nhai đâu, Matt."

 

"Ừ hử," Matt lơ đãng đồng ý, di chuyển dọc xuống cuống họng của Foggy, nơi anh có thể cảm thấy Foggy nuốt xuống khi Matt bắt đầu hôn vào nơi ấy. Foggy rên rĩ khi Matt hoàn thành tác phẩm của mình ở nơi đó và di chuyển xuống thêm nữa.

 

"Được rồi, tao biết nhịp tim của tao làm mày hứng lắm, nhưng mày thực sự định làm vậy mọi nơi mày nghe thấy nó à? Bởi vì với sức mạnh của mày, thì sẽ mất hết cả đêm đấy." Matt cúi xuống chỉ đủ để nhếch môi nhìn cậu ấy. "Không," Foggy nói, hoảng sợ. "Không được đâu, Matt."

 

"Mày nói sinh lực của mày đáng nể lắm mà," Matt nhắc lại cho cậu ấy. Anh dịch hông mình và di chuyển ngón tay lên từ đùi cậu ấy, Foggy đẩy lên vào tay của Matt và Matt phải ấn cậu ấy xuống lại. "Để xem đáng nể đến cỡ nào, nhé?"

 

* * *

 

Matt rất yêu lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi nó đang hạ nhịp xuống, Foggy ướt át và run rẩy bên cạnh anh, liêm diêm và nửa đường vào giấc mơ.

 

Matt rất yêu lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi Matt ấn lại vào trong, và Foggy vẫn còn ẩm ướt và giãn rộng, và cậu ấy tạo một âm thanh mê ngủ thật bé nhỏ và đẩy người mình xuống Matt, nhận anh vào trong thật tuyệt đẹp và ngọt ngào.

 

Matt rất yêu lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi Matt liếm dài trên làn da của cậu ấy, lập nên những con đường giữa các chòm sao hình thành từ những vết cắn và vết bầm mà Matt không thể thấy được, nhưng anh vẫn  _ biết _ nơi chốn của từng vết vì chính anh đã  _ đặt _ chúng ở đó.

 

Matt rất yêu lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi Foggy đã mệt nhừ và rên rĩ thật nhẹ, và Matt đang thì thầm vào tai cậu ấy rằng chỉ một chút nữa thôi, chỉ một lần nữa thôi, chỉ thế thôi, hoàn hảo, xinh đẹp, một lần nữa, lần nữa, và lần nữa.

 

Matt rất yêu lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi Matt nói cho Foggy biết anh yêu cậu ấy.

 

Matt rất yêu lắng nghe nhịp tim đập của Foggy khi Foggy đáp lại lời nói đó.

**Author's Note:**

> * Don’t go sharing your devotion : Đừng đi sẻ chia lòng hiến dâng của người  
>  
> 
> **Ghi chú cuối của tác giả** : “Tui biết tui nên làm cho Foggy ghét người đàn ông đeo mặt nạ nhiều hơn, nhưng tui không thể nào xuống tay hành hình được. Cậu ấy là một người sáng suốt—nếu cả Karen VÀ Matt cứ khăng khăng nói với cậu ấy rằng câu chuyện không có chỉ vậy, tui nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ lắng nghe. Ý tui là, rõ ràng là cậu ấy SẼ KHÔNG, theo canon ấy, nhưng trong đầu tui thì sẽ vậy.
> 
> Với lại, Matt không có ở trong tủ trong truyện này, nói về khuynh hướng tình dục ấy. Tui không biết tại sao lại mất ảnh lâu đến vậy để nhận ra là ảnh yêu Foggy, ngoại trừ việc ảnh ở trong tủ cảm xúc sâu đến nổi ảnh lạc mất trong Narnia luôn.”


End file.
